Akatsuki Jadi Murid Sekolah
by RedPeach
Summary: Hiburanpun dimulai, bagaimana hiburan yang ditampilkan? Kenapa murid merinding? Kenapa semuanya menangis?/ Kenapa Kushina mengamuk?/ Terjadi kerusuhan di kelompok 2/ Karena suata hal, Deidara diusir dari tenda./ ASTUTE!/ KURANG AJAR!/ ANJR*T! / Read and enjoy. Reviews please..
1. Prolog

Author: Hei. Thanks udah nyempetin buka fic pertama dari akun ini. Karena itu mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, kesamaan ide dan semacamnya. Karena ini cuma cerita Akatsuki jadi anak sekolahan pasti idenya udah pada basi * **hiks** *. Ini pertama kalinya akun ini nerbitin fic Akatsuki sekolah setelah udah jadi sider, akhirnya bikin akun dan 12 jam kemudian langsung nerbitin fic. Oh iya, Kalo ada yang mau daftar **OC** silakan aja, atau mau rekruit pair. **Tapi INGAT! OC** harus dikasih deskripsi sedetail mungkin! **Ga boleh asal-asalan!**

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FIC :)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: K+ (T untuk kedepannya)

Warning Inside!

* * *

 **Akatsuki Jadi Murid Sekolah**

 **Story By: RedPeach**

 **Chapter 01**

 ***(Prolog)***

Pada hari minggu kuturut ayah ke kota. Naik delman istimewa kududuk di muka. Kududuk samping pak kusir yang sedang beker-

.

.

.

.

 _TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES_

 _PLEASE STAND BY AT STORY_

.

.

.

* * *

Pada hari minggu siang, di kota yang begitu damai, aman dan tenang. Di sana terdapat sebuah organisasi. Organisasi itu bernama Akatsuki. Akatsuki selalu menerapkan ajaran perdamaian ala ketua mereka. Seperti melakukan teror di mall, ngobrak-abrik rumah orang, mentungin orang lewat yang dirasa mukanya ngeselin, malak nenek orang yang mau pergi ke pasar, naruh bom di kolong jembatan, sampe naruh kecoa di makanan orang. Damai aja udah gitu, gimana kalau rusuhnya ya?

Lupakan saja soal tadi, tampak di markas Akatsuki terdapat makhluk-makhluk abstrak yang sedang nongkrong di depan markas mereka. Ternyata makhluk-makhluk abstrak itu ialah anggota Akatsuki itu sendiri.

"Haduh, udah panas, capek, lelah, gerah lagi! Kemarau yang ngeselin!" Seru Hidan yang udah kagak make seragam Akatsukinya dan dia cuma make celana panjang akatsuki.

"Banget malahan.. Kayaknya bentar lagi masuk acara' On The Spot' deh karna panas banget." Sambung Kisame yang udah kayak ikan asin kering yang lagi di jemur di atap rumah.

Crasshhh..

Air mancur yang berasal dari selang air yang dibawa Zetsu mendarat mulus di tubuh Kisame dan Hidan.

"WOI KA*PRET! NGAPAIN LOE NYIRAM GUE?" Amuk Hidan yang sekarang tubuhnya basah disiram oleh Zetsu.

"Lah katanya panas. Yah gue sirem lah biar lu pada seger." Bales Zetsu sambil masang muka tanpa dosa.

"Ya nyirem sih nyirem aja, tapi gak pake air parit juga kali! Bau ka*pret!" Jawab Hidan balik.

"SINI LOE! GUE SIRAM BALIK LOE!" Lanjut Hidan dan langsung menyambar selang air yang dipegang Zetsu. Sedangkan Zetsu udah lari terbirit-birit sebelum disiram.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Gila dah! Panas banget didalem." Ketua Akatsuki aka Pein tiba-tiba nongol dari dalem markas. Tanpa disengaja Hidan menyemprotkan air parit yang berasal dari selang air dan air tersebut menimpa kepala ketuanya.

"Eh.. Ada Pein." Ucap Hidan sambil masang muka ketakutan. Sedangkan Pein udah ngeluarin aura membunuh.

"Hidan, gue tapi lu benci ama gue. TAPI GAK GINI JUGA KALI BALESNYA! INI AIR APA LAGI? Kok bau asem? AIR PARET?! BRENG**K LU HIDAN! GUE BALES LU! CUIH.. CUIHH.." Amuk Pein sambil mengejar Hidan dan menyemburkan hujan lokal dari mulutnya yang baru aja nguyah jengkol.

"Sori... Pein.. Sori.. Gue gak sengaja.." Ucap Hidan yang sedang berlari dari kejaran Pein, yang lebih tepatnya kabur dari ujan lokal dari Pein.

"Udah woi! Mau sampe kapan kejar-kejarannya? Hyperaktif amat sih." Kata Kisame lesu dan terus berlagak tenang, dia gak mau ikut-ikutan lari-lari kayak pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur. Tapi itu gak berlangsung lama, soalnya Pein ga sengaja nyiram Kisame pake hujan lokalnya. Parahnya lagi tu hujan lokan mendarat di mukanya.

"GYAAAA! APAAN NEH? BAU BANGET!? PEINNN!" Seru Kisame teriak-teriak dan malahan ikutan teater kejar-kejaran.

"TOLONGG!"

"HIDAN!"

"PEINN!"

"SPONSBOB (?)"

"ZETSU (?!)

Adegan romantis ala kejar-kejaran film bollywood masih berlangsung. Sedangkan Zetsu menikmati acara itu dengan menguyah _popcorn_ yang kebetulan nongol di cerita.

"Hah.. Aduh.. Udah.. Woi.. Capek.. Gue.." Ucap Hidan terangah-rengah habis kejar-kejaran kayak kucing kawin.

"Iya.. Hah.. Aku... Juga.. Capek.." Pein ikutan terengah-rengah, ditambah lagi panasnya dari raja siang yang menyengat membuat mereka banjir keringat.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana yang lain nih?" Tanya Kisame sambil celingak-celinguk nyariin anggota Akatsuki yang lain pada gak nongol.

"Sasori ama Tobi lagi ritual seperti biasa." Jawab Pein santai.

"Ritual? Ritual apaan?" Tanya Hidan. Memang Hidan agak peka mendengar kata ritual yang kalian pasti udah tau sendiri apa penyebabnya.

"Ihh.. Udah pada lupa ya? Ritual MMTS." Gemes Pein.

"MMTS? ...Oh! Maksud lu, Maling Mangga Tetangga Sebelah?" Seru Hidan yang habis make otaknya buat mikir *yaiyalah emangnya buat apa lagi?*.

"Ohh.. Kirain apa. Kalo Itachi mana?" Tanya Hidan lagi.

"Biasa.. Mantengin foto keluarganya dikamar."

"HUAAA.. MAMA! PAPA! SASUKE! ITACHI KANGEN!" Teriak Itachi keras-keras bagaikan tangisan T-Rex sampe suaranya kedengeran di luar markas.

"Tuh kan dibilang juga apa." Ucap Pein _sweatdrop_.

"Deidara kemana? Tumben-tumben amat dia keluar hari minggu gini. Biasanya dia gali sumur buat nyari tanah liat."

"Oh.. Kalo dia mah lagi pergi ke sekolah." Jawab Pein sambil gali emas di idung.

"Hah? Sekolah? Ngapain?" Tanya Hidan dan Kisame kebingungan.

"Buat ngedaftarin kita sekolah lah. Emang buat apa lagi? Ngangon Onta? Ya kagak lah!" Jawab Pein dengan nada agak tinggi lah.

"WAT? SEKOLAH?" Teriak Kisame ama Hidan serempak sambil masang muka –gue gak salah denger, kan?-, Zetsu yang mendengar langsung nyemburin _Cola_ yang ada di mulutnya dan Hidanpun kena apesnya.

"ZETSUU!" Zetsupun langsung lari terbirit-birit lagi setelah teriakan cempreng barusan.

"Kok bisa sih kita tiba-tiba sekolah?" Tanya Kisame yang masih keheranan.

"Lu kagak liat apa Akatsuki gimana? Noh pada kagak berpendidikan!" Jawab Pein sambil nunjuk Zetsu dan Hidan yang lagi main kejar-kejaran.

 _'Bukannya loe salah satunya ya?'_ Batin Kisame miris.

* * *

"Aduh.. Gila! Capek banget!" Terdengar suara dari lelaki berambut merah yang sedang jalan bareng makhluk autis bertopeng, dan keduanya sedang berjalan loyo sambil babak belur.

"Wihh.. Banyak banget tu tato. Dapet dari mana?" Ejek Pein sambil cengengesan setelah ngeliat tato (memar) yang bertebaran di badan Sasori dan Tobi.

"Bodo ah! Pokoknya kami udah gak mau lagi ngelakuin ritual MMTS. Udah jatoh, ketahuan, dikejer warga ama an*ing, nyemplung ke empang, dihajar nenek-nenek, ditabrak ibu-ibu naik motor, digodain banci taman lawang, pokoknya apes banget kami hari ini." Gerutu Sasori dan yang terduduk lemas di rerumputan di bawah pohon.

"Iya, Pein- _sama ._ Kami capek banget. Tobi juga gak kuat lagi ngelaksanaiin ritual MMTS." Ucap Tobi dan langsung ikutan duduk di samping Sasori.

"Ck.. Ck.. Ck.. Malang kali nasib kamu. Udah ah gue masuk dulu." Ucap Pein dan langsung masuk ke markas Akatsuki yang pengap, sesak, kudel, kumel, kucel (3L), panas lagi.

* * *

 **Di dalam markas..**

Para anggota Akatsuki kecuali Konan, Kakuzu dan Deidara tentunya, sedang berkumpul di markas mereka. Semuanya lagi pada main kartu kecuali Tobi yang beralasan karena dia anak baik. Tentu saja itu hanya alasan.

"Nih punya gue AS! Berarti gue duluan ya!" Seru Sasori terus langsung naroh kartu 3 sekop. Oalah lagi main cangkul ternyata.

"Loh Konan, Kakuzu. Dari mana aja? Jam 2 siang baru pulang." Tanya Pein keheranan ngeliat Konan ama Kakuzu ngegotong kantong-kantong belanjaan yang kelihatannya berat yang baru aja nongol. Tapi yang ngegotong kantong cuma Konan.

"Jangan tanya ke gue. Tanya tuh ama Kakuzu!" Balas Konan masang muka bete.

"Oh.. Gue tau pasti gara-gara itu ya?" Ucap Zetsu sambil masang muka –gue tau-.

"Yaiyalah! Apalagi emangnya. Dibikin malu gue oleh dia, mana gue lagi yang disuruh bawa kantong belanjaan lagi." Umpat Konan dan langsung melempar kantong itu ke muka Kakuzu, sehingga kantong berat itupun sukses membuat Kakuzu terjatuh karena tertimpa.

"Yang sabar ya, Konan sayang." Jika kalian pada ngira ini Pein, Yak! Kalian salah! Ini Hidan! Tentu saja dia langsung mendapatkan _deathglare_ yang berkata –sekali lagi lo ngomong Konan sayang, gue kubur loe idup-idup!- dari Pein.

"Glekh.." Hidan langsung meneguk ludah akibat _deathglare_ barusan.

* * *

"Met siang, un! Haduh capeknya gua, un!" Terbitlah sesosok makhluk berambut kuning panjang yang selalu dibilang banci oleh para author penpik.

"Lama banget loe Deidara. Perasaan loe tadi pergi dari jam 8 pagi."

"Yah.. Mau gimana lagi, un? Tadi gue nyasar." Jawab Deidara sambil menghela nafas.

"Lah bisa nyasar gimana? Perasaan lu naik burung deh." Tanya Sasori bingung.

"Ya.. Itulah masalahnya _danna_. Pas gue lagi terbang, gue ga sengaja bersin terus tu burung meledak deh, dan gue pun jatoh ke tanah sebelum nyampe kesekolah. Mana di sekolahnya masih nyasar lagi. Nih tato!" Jelas Deidara sambil mamerin tato (memar) yang ada di kakinya.

"Wah! Dei- _senpai_ punya tato yang sama kayak Tobi! Yeyyy! Kita seragaman!" Seru Tobi sambil loncat-loncat bahagia dan mamerin tato miliknya yang berada di tempat yang sama pada tato Deidara.

"Ihh! Amit-amit gue mau seragaman ama lu, un!" Bales Deidara sadis dan berusaha mendorong Tobi yang ingin memeluknya.

"Yahh.. Tapi setidaknya gue dapet tanah liat yang gue inginkan." Sambung Deidara senang dan memamerkan karya seni tanah liatnya yang berbentuk laba-laba.

" _Gitu doank bangga_." Bisik Akatsuki. Soalnya kalo berucap bisa-bisa mereka diledakin Deidara.

"Ka, ka, kat-"

Deidara memasang muka bersin, Akatsuki lain yang merasa dirinya sedang dalam bahaya langsung bersiap-siap untuk lari.

"KATSU!"

DUARRRR..

 _Nailed It.._

Akatsukipun harus mandi lagi akibat badan mereka yang gosong yang disebabkan oleh Deidara.

 **To Be Continued..**


	2. Test and Go To School

Author: Akhirnya chapter ini kelar juga, chapter ini tentang Akatsuki udah mulai masuk sekolah. Pertama-tama saia akan menjawab reviews-reviews yang muncul di penpik, senangnya fic pertama udah ada reviews meskipun visitorsnya dikit *pundung*.

 **RIKUDO MADARA 39**

Thanks udah ngereviews, ini udah saya lanjutin, semoga aja ampe tamat.

 **ItaIzu's Lover**

Heheheheheh (?), kenapa aku ikutan ketawa ya?

 **senju kishiro**

Thanks udah daftar, tapi saya koreksi dikit ya! OCmu itu kurang lengkap atau detail, jadi maksud saia, tambahkan kebiasaannya dan hobi, tanggal lahir juga! Kalo cuma sifat kurang cukup. Saia harap kamu bisa melengkapinya secepat mungkin. Karena mulai chapter depan Akatsuki udah masuk ke kelas.

Author: Mungkin itu aja A/N dari saia, kalo ada kritik, saran, ide cerita, dan opini bisa kalian kasih lewat reviews/PM. Akhir kata selamat membaca.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning Inside!

Rate: Entahlah, bisa K+/T

Pair: Belum ada ide, silakan kalian yang memutuskan.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **Akatsuki Jadi Murid Sekolah**

 **Chapter 02**

 ***(Test and Go to School)***

Setelah ledakan barusan, Akatsuki terpaksa harus membersihkan tubuh pada malam hari, akhirnya mereka bersih kembali dan sekarang berkumpul di ruang kumpul mereka.

"Nih peralatan sekolah kalian buat besok!" Seru Konan sambil melempar kantong-kantong belanjaan yang sudah ditulisi nama-nama anggota Akatsuki dan melemparnya pada pemiliknya.

"Hmm.. Buku tulis lapuk 11 biji, kaos kaki RP 3000 dapat 3, tas sekolah kutuan, seragam putih abu-abu sisa, sepatu hitam yang udah compang-camping ,dan tempat pensil dari kantong plastik es hasil mungut di jalan dan peralatan tulisnya cuma pena satu, sama pensil gambar berbi?" Pein menyebutkan isi dari kantong belajaan miliknya, alhasil dia hanya melotot sambil _sweatdrop_. Sepertinya anggota Akatsuki bernasib sama dengan Pein. Mereka hanya pasrah dan menyesali mengapa orang seperti Kakuzu bisa dipilih jadi bendahara Akatsuki.

"Kita ini sebenarnya mau sekolah atau mau jadi gembel?" Sasori melontarkan kalimat retoris. Yang lain hanya diam sambil geleng-geleng pelan.

"Yey! Mulai besok kita akan sekolah! Yeyeye Lalalala... Tobi senengggg bangettt.." Tobi teriak-teriak sambil nari-nari gaje. Yang lain hanya _sweatdrop_ ngeliat kelakuan Tobi barusan.

"Gue penasaran gimana jadinya besok." Kata Itachi. Soalnya dia udah yakin kalo besok pasti gak bakal terlaksana dengan lancar. Apalagi ngeliat kelakuan Akatsuki yang kayak gini.

"Oh iya, un! Gue lupa, un! Kalo besok kita harus ikut tes masuk dulu, un!" Seru Deidara sambil nepok jidatnya, yang berarti kalo dia lupa.

"WUAPA?" Teriak Akatsuki, soalnya mau gimana lagi? Jangankan mau tes masuk SMA, TK aja gak lulus gara-gara gagal naik tingkat mulu selama 3X berturut-turut.

"Kok elu baru bilang sekarang sih? Sekarang ini udah malem! Mau belajar udah kagak sempet lagi!" Oceh Konan sambil bermuka panik. Sekarang mereka udah bingung gimana nasib mereka besok pagi.

"Kenapa sampe harus ada tes segala sih? Dasar kepala sekolah banyak maunya!" Omel Hidan sambil gigit jari, mereka khawatir gimana kalo mereka sampe kagak berhasil nanti.

"Yah.. Mau gimana lagi, un? Nenek itu sendiri bilang kalo kita kagak bisa mausuk SMA seenak perut aja. Semua orang harus tes kalo mau sekolah disana, un!" Jelas Deidara.

"Ya sudah, menurut gue mendingan kita belajar aja dulu, ini masih jam setengah 9, masih ada waktu 30 menit buat belajar." Konan menenangkan suasana sedangkan yang lain udah pada angguk-angguk.

"Tapi kita mau belajar gimana? Kita kan kagak punya buku." Tanya Kisame santai.

"YA PAKE GUGEL DONK! HAPE KAN ADA!" Amuk Konan sambil nyemburin ujan lokal, dan berhasil membuat Kisame harus mandi lagi.

"Ya sudah! Mendingan kita belajar aja sekarang. Kita harus siap-siap besok." Kata Zetsu sok jadi ketua.

"Oke. Ayo semuanya! Keluarkan senjata kalian masing-masing! Kita belajarrr!" Seru Pein dan disertai backsound teriakan "YAAAA!" dari anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

Semua orang sudah mulai mengeluarkan senjata mereka dan mulai membuka gugel, kecuali Kisame yang harus mandi lagi karena kena sembur.

* * *

2 menit kemudian...

Yuk kita intipin lagi keadaan Akatsuki lagi belajar!

"Grrkk..."

"Krrr..."

"ZzzZZzzzZZ.."

"Ngrookkk... Fiuhhhh... Krokkkk.. Fiuhhh.." Semua Akatsuki sedang tertidur dan ngorok dengan damainya. Sampai-sampai sang authorpun tidak tega membangunkan mereka untuk belajar.

* * *

Mari kita percepat waktu hingga esok pagi.

"GYAAAA! KESIANGAN!" Jerit Pein dan langsung membuat anak buahnya terbangun dan terkaget-kaget.

"APA? KESIANGAN?" Teriak anggota Akatsuki yang mulai parno, langsung saja mereka menyambar hape mereka masing-masing yang tak berdosa itu.

05:05

Itulah waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh hape mereka.

"Ohhh.. Masih jam segini ternyata, udah yuk kita pada tidur lagi. Masih ada waktu 5 menit lagi." Kata mereka santai dengan mata yang hampir tertutup dan kembali ke alam khayal mereka.

Mari kita percepat waktunya..

"GYAAAAA! KITA KESIANGAN!" Jerit Pein di pagi itu. Langsung saja ia mengambil toa yang berada di gudang untuk membangunkan anggota akatsuki yang masih tidur cantik di ruang kumpul.

"BANGUN LOE SEMUAAA! INI UDAH PAGI!" Bacot Pein sambil teriak-teriak di toa.

Hening...

Tidak ada jawaban, tidak ada reaksi dan pergerakkan. Anggota Akatsuki masih aja tidur cantik di lantai, dan ada juga yang di sofa. Setelah itu Pein sadar kalo dia belum masang baterai di toanya.

"BANGGUNNN! UDAH PAGIII!" Teriak Pein lagi setelah selesai masang baterai di toa.

Ngingg... Ngoenggg..

Pein merasa bahwa kupingnya udah berdenging hebat akibat teriakkannya sendiri,

"Hoaammm.. Ada apaan sih?" Tanya Sasori setengah melek. Peinpun sedikit lega ternyata diantara semua kebo ada juga yang bangun.

"Ini udah pagi! Cepet bangun! Bantu gue bangunin yang lain." Titah Pein sambil nunjukkin tumpukkan kebo yang tertidur.

"Ya iyalah ini udah pagi, siapa yang bilang kalo sekarang udah sore? Iya deh gue bangunin!" Jawab Sasori malas dan berjalan pelan ke arah Deidara yang sedang tidur tengkurap di lantai.

"Sip! Bagus kalo kayak gitu! Gue mau mandi dulu!" Seru Pein dan pergi menuju kamarnya buat ngambil handuk dan langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi.

"Deidara! Deidara! Ayo bangun!" Kata Sasori lesu setengah sadar sambil goyang-goyangin badan Deidara.

"Ngghh? _Danna_ toh. Mau ikut tidur?" Tanya Deidara menolehkan kepalanya ke Sasori. Saat itu jumlah kesadaran Deidara ditotalkan sebanyak 30%.

"Iya aku ikut." Jawab Sasori dan langsung saja ikut-ikutan tidur di samping Deidara (author: "Kira-kira gimana reaksi Pein, ya?").

* * *

Mari kita percepat lagi waktunya..

"Fiuhh.. Setelah mandi akhirnya seger juga." Pein Keluar dari kamar mandi. Sekarang dia udah rapi, lengkap dengan baju seragamnya yang ia sudah pakai. Pein langsung saja pergi lagi ke ruang kumpul. Bukannya bangun, anak buahnya yang baru saja bangun itu malah ikut-ikutan tidur di samping Deidara.

"BANGUUUUNNNNNN!"

BLEBAM!

Pein menghentakkan bantal bersarung biru yang tidak berdosa ke lantai dan menghasilkan angin kencang yang meniup kerbau-kerbau yang sedang tertidur tenang.

"Apaan sih Pein? Gak seneng liat orang lagi tidur apa?" Protes Kisame yang tidak terima karena mimpinya dirusak oleh ketua laknat.

"BANGUN NJENG! INI HARI PERTAMA KITA MAU SEKOLAH! CEPET UDAH TELAT NIH! LU GAK LIAT APA SEKARANG DAH JAM BERAPA?" Kata Pein histeris sambil nunjuk-nunjuk jam yang tertempel damai di dinding dan menunjukkan waktu pukul 6 lewat 10 menit.

1 menit Akatsuki lagi pada bengong..

2 menit 80% kesadaran mereka telah kembali..

3 menit Akatsuki mulai melirik mata mereka ke arah jam yang ditunjuk Pein..

4 menit Akatsuki sedang berpikir.

4 setengah menit 100% kesadaran mereka telah kembali pada tempatnya.

5 menit Akatsuki mulai membelalakkan matanya.

6 menit mereka udah mulai berter-

"WAT THE HELL!" Teriak Akatsuki kompak dan langsung kocar-kacir berlari-lari buat beres-beres dan bersiap-siap.

Meskipun begitu, 10 menit kemudian mereka sudah sepenuhnya siap.. Yah walaupun keadaan mereka masih pada berantakkan.

"Kagak ada yang ketinggalan kan?" Tanya Pein yang sedang mengabsed anak buahnya.

"Gak ada nih!" Teriak Akatsuki kompak.

"Yosh! Cepat kita berangkat!"

Begitulah keadaan Akatsuki pagi ini. Dengan naik burung Deidara dengan kecepatan maksimal mereka bisa sampai ke sekolah hanya dengan waktu 18 menit.

* * *

"Maaf _sensei_ kami telat!" Kata Pein yang mewakili Akatsuki.

"Sudah lupakan saja! Cepet-cepet! Kumpul di lapangan upacara! Tasnya ditaroh di bawah pohon!" Ujar Kurenai- _sensei_ dan langsung nyuruh Akatsuki kumpul di lapangan upacara layaknya nyuruh ayam masuk ke kandang.

"Fuh.. Untung aja gurunya kagak marah." Lega Hidan.

"Tapi kita mau baris dimana neh? Udah pada penuh." Tanya Itachi yang ngeliat barisan udah pada penuh sampe kebelakang. Terlihat para murid sedang kasak-kusuk ngobrol.

"Nah! Disana aja noh." Usul Konan sambil nunjuk barisan kelas 12-IPS 2.

"Yasudah! Yuk kita cabut!"

* * *

Upacara sudah cukup lama berlangsung. Sudah 20 menit lebih pembina upacara ber-amanat sambil koar-koar kayak kucing minta makan. Para murid sudah merasa kaki mereka pada kagak tahan mau jongkok, begitu juga Akatsuki. Tapi apa dayalah mereka yang sedang dilototin oleh Anko- _sensei_ yang berdiri tegak di belakang sambil ngegandeng penggaris panjang berukuran 1 meter.

Pembina upacara aka Tsunade sudah menyelesaikan amanatnya, sebelum itu setengah dari murid di sekolah itu sudah banyak terkapar lemas di UKS. Benar-benar upacara yang menyiksa.

"Akhirnya tu upacara selesai juga. Lama amat sih tu nenek berkhotbah." Umpat Hidan kesal.

"Loe bener banget, Dan. Entah kenapa gue rasanya mau balik aja ke markas." Zetsu setuju dengan perkataan Hidan.

"PANGGILAN UNTUK MURID BARU YANG NAMANYA AKATSUKI, HARAP UNTUK KE RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH SEKARANG!" Perintah Tsunade di depan mic membuat orang yang merasa terpanggil langsung pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Tidak lupa dengan tas mereka yang ngadem di bawah pohon.

* * *

"Seperti yang udah saya katakan kemarin. Untuk masuk ke sekolah ini kalian harus ikut tes terlebih dahulu. Apa kalian semua sudah belajar?" Tanya Tsunade dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sudah kok Tsunade- _sensei_." Jawab Akatsuki sambil manggut-manggut tapi takut.

"Yasudah silakan duduk dibangku yang sudah disediakan, sementara itu saya akan ngebagikan soal. Semuanya essay." Akatsuki melongo mendengar ucapan Tsunade. Essay? Pilihan ganda aja udah bikin mereka gantung diri, gimana kalo essay?

"Selamat mengerjakan!" Ucap Tsunade tersenyum dan duduk manis di kursi kesayangannya alias kursi kepala sekolah.

Akatsuki kembali melongo melihat soal-soal yang tertempel di kertas soal mereka. Kalo bagi mereka soalnya semuanya susah, tapi tidak tau kalo bagi pembaca.

* * *

30 menit telah berlalu. Tsunade mendatangi Akatsuki dan menagih kertas jawaban milik mereka. Kali ini gantian, Tsunade yang melongo ngeliat jawaban anggota Akatsuki. Mau liat? Silakan.

 **1\. Seorang penjual kue menjual 10 bolu dan 14 kue pukis dengan harag RP 23.000.** **Kemudian ia menjual 18 Bolu dan 10 pukis dengan harga RP 30.000. Harga satu kue bolu dan pukis adalah..**

Konan: Yang jual dia, kok saya yang ngitung sih?

Pein: Kan tinggal tanya ama penjualnya. Kenapa malah tanya ke saya? (author: "Ini soalnya nanya kok dia malah balik nanya sih?")

Kakuzu: Lu bego amat sih jualan! Harusnya 10 bolu dan 14 kue pukis dijual dengan harga RP 97.000. Bukan malah RP 23.000! Kalo bego mending gak usah jualan.

Deidara: Gak tau, un. Gue gak mau beli soalnya, un.

Tobi: Ngghh.. Tobi gak tau. Maaf.

Sasori: Daripada dijual, enakan buat gue.

Hidan: Sesungguhnya menanyakan hal yang tidak berguna adalah perbuatan maksiat.

Zetsu: Kayaknya penjualnya lebih enak daripada kuenya.

Kisame: Syalaalalala

Itachi: Bodo amat, gue kagak peduli.

 **2\. Saraf yang membawa rangsangan dari indra ke pusat saraf disebut . . . .**

Konan: Saraf rangsang.

Pein: Aku terangsang.. Ah.. Ah..

Kakuzu: Sarap lu

Deidara: Saraf seni, un.

Tobi: Ini soal ya?

Sasori: Sarap-sarapan

Hidan: Saraf rangsang. (nyontek punya Konan)

Zetsu: Sarapan

Kisame: Indra itu siapa sih?

Itachi: Saraf sensorik mungkin.

 **3\. Buatlah Puisi tentang pujian**

Konan:

 ** _Pujian.._**

 ** _Pujian pujiann.._**

 ** _Pujian pujian..._**

 ** _Pujian puji.._**

 ** _Pujian pujian pujian pujian.._**

 ** _Puji.._**

Pein:

 ** _Pein.._**

 ** _Kau begitu ganteng dan mempesona.._**

 ** _Tubuhmu sikspek dan atletis.._**

 ** _Kau selalu bikin aku mimisan tiap kali melihatmu.._**

 ** _Senyummu, wajahmu, yang begitu indah.._**

 ** _Kau sangat ganteng, Pein.._**

Kakuzu:

 ** _Uang itu adalah Hidup.._**

 ** _Hidup adalah uang.._**

 ** _Jikalau kau ingin hidup.._**

 ** _Maka berikan aku uang.._ ** (Author: "Ini puisi, atau pantun, atau malak orang sih?")

Deidara: Seni itu ledakan, un!

Tobi: Maaf Tobi bukan puitis

Sasori: (Tidak menjawab)

Hidan: (Tidak menjawab)

Zetsu: (Tidak menjawab)

Kisame: (Tidak menjawab)

Itachi: (Tidak menjawab)

 _ **4\. The functions of medicine are...**_

Konan: Wat done yu said? I Don't know wat wat.. Plis don't hurt me

Pein: Hello mister.. Me names was Pein. I'm hensem..

Kakuzu: Uang adalah segalanya

Deidara: Art is Blast.

Tobi: Tobi not know wat yu said.

Sasori: Pliss jangan pake bahasa alien.

Hidan: Bertobatlah wahai umat manusia. Sesugguhnya tuhan telah memberikan bahasa untuk tiap negara. Maka hargailah bahasa itu sebaik-baiknya. Jangalah engkau gunakan bahasa lain.

Zetsu: Bahasa Alien nongol lagi

Kisame: Wat mau you?

Itachi: I Don't know what did you say mister.

 _Dan soal lainnya.._

* * *

Tsunade masih melongo ngeliat jawaban Akatsuki satu persatu. Ia kembali melihat Akatsuki dan..

"Gimana _sensei_ ? Kami diterima gak?" Tanya Pein sambil tersenyum yang udah nyiapin tongkat _baseball_ , Konan udah siap-siap mau ngeluarin jurus _Shikigami no Mai_ , Itachi udah ngaktifin sharingannya, Kisame udah megang samehadanya, Hidan udah nodongin sabitnya, Sasori dengan kugutsunya, Deidara udah ngebuat bom C3 dan siap untuk dilempar, Tobi udah nyiapin lolipopnya buat nimpuk, Kakuzu dengan uang mainannya, dan Zetsu udah masang muka kanibal.

"Ngg.. Selamat! Selamat! Kalian semua diterima!" Seru Tsunade sambil senyum lebar dengan pahit dan bermuka pucat, dan langsung meluk Akatsuki keras-keras, membuat yang dipeluk langsung sesak nafas.

"Saya akan membagikan kelas untuk kalian. Silakan tunggu dulu!" Ujar Tsunade dan langsung kembali duduk di kursi.

5 menit kemudian..

Tsunade menyondorkan kertas yang berisikan kelas-kelas yang akan ditempati Akatsuki. Inilah hasilnya..

Pein: Kelas XI IPA 1

Konan: Kelas XI IPA 1

Deidara: Kelas XI IPA 1

Hidan: Kelas XI IPA 1

Tobi: Kelas XI IPA 1

Itachi: Kelas XI IPA 1

Sasori: Kelas XI IPS 2

Kakuzu: Kelas XI IPS 2

Zetsu: Kelas XI IPS 2

Kisame: Kelas XI IPS 2

"Apa? Sekelas dengan Kakuzu, Zetsu dan Kisame? Tidakkk!" Teriak Sasori gaje sambil berlutut.

"Asyikk.. Pein sekelas ama Konan sayang.." Seru Pein sambil jingkrak-jingkrak. Begitu juga dengan Tobi karena sekalas dengan Deidara.

"Sudah kalian semua! Cepet masuk ke kelas masing-masing! Atau kalian semua kuseret." Ancam Tsunade dengan aura-aura horror.

"Gak usah, makasih _sensei_. Kite orang cabut dulu _sensei_! Muah.." Kata Pein dan langsung ngacir rame-rame. Tsunadepun langsung terkapar pingsan karena tersedak oleh kata 'muah' dari Pein.

Kira-kira bagaimana kehidupan sekolah Akatsuki? Bakalan berakhir nista atau normal? Tunggulah di chapter selanjutnya.

 **TBC..**

Author: Hmm.. Sepertinya masih garing. Mohon maaf semuanya atas keteledoran author. Oke, buat kalian yang ingin mendaftar OC silakan lewat reviews/ PM. Oh iya terus fanfic ini masih sangat sepi pengunjung, apakah kalian tidak keberatan untuk menyiarkannya ke teman-teman kalian? Kalo tidak sih tidak apa-apa. Akhir kata Terima Kasih.


	3. Masuk ke Kelas

Author: Hai.. Maaf author telat update. Soalnya author kena WB gara-gara habis UAS. Jadi mohon maaf segede-gedenya kalo ada typos, humor garing, cerita maksa dan semacamnya. Mulai chapter ini, saia akan menistakan Akatsuki.. Huhoohoho *ditendang ke jurang*.

Balasan Reviews:

 **ItaIzu's Lover**

Ng... Maksudnya apa ya?

 **Josephine La Rose99**

Sankyuu.. Udah reviews plus pujiannya. Untuk notemu itu memang saya sengaja dibikin begitu

 **Kinohara Hyuuki**

Thanks.. Ini udah lanjut.

 **Senju kishiro**

Sip.. Tapi sayangnya, ane kagak tau harus ngegantinya pake kata apa.. Bingungg...

 **joness**

Mungkin aja kali ya.

 **Namina rin rin**

Oke.. OCmu saia terima. Kebetulan saia lagi butuh OC cowok satu.

* * *

Disclaimer: Om Kishi..

Pair: Mikir dulu deh..

Warning: Terdapat beberapa kejelekan penpik.. Ratenya mungkin K+

* * *

 **Akatsuki Jadi Murid Sekolah**

 **Chapter 03:**

 ***(Masuk Ke Kelas)***

"Sekolah ini luas juga ya." Konan beropini sambil ngeliat-liat sekolah dengan lapangan yang lumayan luas dan memiliki banyak ruangan.

"Wah tamannya cantik banget.." Puji Hidan sambil ngeliat taman yang terletak di sebelah lapangan upacara.

"Iya cantik banget.." Pein ikut-ikutan memuji.

"Cantiknya.." Puji Kisame.

"Guru itu benar-benar cantik.." Tobi juga ikut-ikutan. Oalah ternyata mereka sebenarnya muji Kushina- _sensei_ yang lagi duduk damai di taman. Tentu saja orang yang memuji itu terkena jurus _Jewer No Jutsu_ dari Konan. Sementara anggota Akatsuki yang lain melihatnya _sweatdrop_.

"Ayo kita lanjut! Jangan menghambat perjalanan." Ujar Konan datar.

"Iyaa!" Seru mereka yang habis dijewer Konan.

...

..

.

* * *

"11 IPA 1.. IPA 1. Nah ini dia!" Seru Konan sambil nunjuk pintu kayu yang diatasnya ada papan yang menempel di dinding, dan bertuliskan 'XI IPA 1'.

"Yoshh... Kami masuk dulu! Buat kalian yang belum ketemu kelasnya, met berjuang ya!" Kata Pein.

"Iya-iya.. Ya sudah! Kami pergi dulu!" Jawab Sasori cuek dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"HUWEEEEE... SASORI- _SENPAI_... SAMPAI JUMPA.. NANTI SERING-SERINGIN KIRIM SURAT YA!" Mewek Tobi gaje sambil meluk-meluk Sasori.

"IDIH! LEPASIN! GUE BUKAN MAU KE LUAR PLANET KOK! GAK USAH LEBAY DEH!" Bentak Sasori sambil nyingkirin Tobi.

"WOI! JANGAN BERISIK! GARA-GARA KALIAN GUE GAK BISA TIDUR!" Protes seorang cewek *dibantai*, maksud author cowok blonde yang agak cantik. Dari dalam kelas 11 IPA 1.

"Diem loe! Harusnya saat jam kosong loe belajar! Bukannya tidur! Ini sekolah, bukannya kamar tidur!" Bales Sasori.

 **BRAKK...**

Cowok itu membanting jendela yang dia buka. Setelah itu ada teriakan "JANGAN BANTING-BANTING JENDELA!". Akatsukipun _sweatdrop._

"Dasar resek!" Umpat Sasori ke cowok tadi. Langsung saja sebuah bantal yang bau iler menabrak wajah Sasori yang mulus nan _berbie face_. Diketahui bantal tersebut muncul dari jendela yang dibuka banci *ditimpuk lolipop*, maksud author cowok barusan

"GUE BAKAL INGET INI!"

"BERISIK!" Satu buah buku matematika menancap mulus di kepala Sasori. Hal itu dikarenakan terganggunya Anko- _sensei_ ketika sedang mengajar. Sasoripun pingsan sejenak, sedangkan yang lainnya merinding disko.

"Ba-baiklah.. Kami masuk dulu ya! Semoga sukses..." Ujar Pein sambil ketakutan melihat Sasori tepar dengan benjol yang berdiameter 10CM.

"Oke.. Bubay..." Jawab Kisame dan menyeret-nyeret Sasori yang masih pingsan menuju kelas 11 IPS 2.

* * *

Ayo kita intip Pein dkk..

Pein dkk memasuki kelas mereka aka 11 IPA 1. Terlihat suasananya lagi ribut banget.. Soalnya Kushina- _sensei_ lagi telat masuk.

"Wahh.. Duduk dimana nih?" Tanya Deidara yang melihat seisi kelas rame sekali.

"Duduk dimana aja boleh dah!" Jawab Hidan lalu langsung nyamber bangku kosong yang ada di baris ketiga paling belakang, yang disebelahnya ada makhluk beralis kit-kat warna hitam dan rambut mangkok.

"Disini ada yang nempatin gak?" Tanya Konan ramah ke cewek berambut hitam sebahu lurus dan mata biru langit dan juga beralis kit-kat, yang menghuni kursi baris kedua paling belakang (sebelah meja Hidan dan Lee).

"Ada kok.." Jawab cewek itu datar.

"Siapa?" Tanya Konan lagi.

"Hantuu..."

"Bercanda, ya?" Kata Konan _sweatdrop_.

"Iya.. Silakan." Konan langsung saja duduk, lalu meletakkan tasnya diatas meja.

"Waduh gue duduk dimana nih?" Ujar Pein celingak-celingukan. Temen-temennya udah pada dapet tempat duduk. Deidara sebangku dengan Tobi yang duduk di baris ke-1 paling depan. Itachi udah duduk di sebelah Naruto yang ada di baris ke-4 deret ke-2. Peinpun akhirnya duduk di bangku baris pertama deret ke-3

"Disini kosong?" Tanya Pein dengan cowok blonde yang nenggelemin mukanya ke tas miliknya.

"Iya." Jawab cowok itu singkat sambil noleh kearah Pein.

' _Oalah... Inikan cewek resek barusan._ ' Batin Pein, lalu menaruh tasnya di kursi. Ia mungkin tidak tau kalo disebelahnya itu cowok bukan cewek.

* * *

Sedangkan Sasori dkk disuruh memperkenalkan diri dalam bahasa inggris. Karena kebetulan guru yang ngajar ialah guru bahasa inggris yang bernama Hatake Kakashi.

"Jadi, untuk murid baru silakan perkenalkan diri kalian dalam bahasa inggris." Pinta Kakashi. Sedangkan SasoKisaKakuZet udah berdiri kaku didepan kelas.

" _He.. He.. Hey... How it's going bros? My name is PewDiePi*_.." Ujar Sasori kaku.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA..." Sebuah tawa meledak di kelas 11 IPS 2. Mereka tertawa melihat Sasori yang menirukan gaya PewDiePi*. Habis gimana lagi? Cuma itu kalimat satu-satunya bahasa inggris yang Sasori tau. Yah.. Tapi setidaknya kata PewDiePi* itu digantilah pake nama dia sendiri.

Sasori menunduk malu karena kelakuannya bsarusan.

"Perkenalkan... _Me name_ adalah Hoshigaki Ki-same. _I'm from Akuarium taman lawang_ ." Murid 11 IPS 2 melongo melihat Kisame. _Grammar_ udah salah, bahasanya setengah-setengah, ga jelas pula. Kakashi hanya bisa pasrah setelah melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Gue Kakuzu bin Uang bin Pelit bin Lintah Darat." Kakuzu memperkenalkan diri, Kakashi terdiam mendengarnya.

' _Ini anak tau arti bahasa inggris gak sih?'_ batin Kakashi _sweatdrop_.

"Baiklah, Zetsu silakan memperkenalkan diri." Pinta Kakashi dan berharap semoga yang ini bener-bener bisa bahasa inggris.

" _Okay.. Hey everyone, my name is Zetsu."_ Ujar Zetsu lancar, Kakashipun lega mendengarnya. Akhirnya diantara empat murid itu ada satu yang masih waras.

" _Good Job, Zetsu._ " Puji Kakashi sambil mengancungkan jempol.

" _Hah? Wat-wat you said teacher Kakashi? I know understen._ " Jawab Zetsu sambil masang muka watados.

BUAKK..

Seenggok kursi melayang kearah Zetsu, membuat Zetsu terkapar seketika. Murid-murid yang melihatnya langsung bergidik ngeri.

"SASORI! KAKUZU! KISAME! ZETSU!" Jerit Kakashi dengan perempatan yang berkedut di kepalanya.

"I.. Iya _sensei_?" Jawab SasoKakuKisaZet ngeri.

"POKOKNYA SETIAP PULANG SEKOLAH, KALIAN HARUS IKUT PELAJARAN TAMBAHAN BAHASA INGGRIS DENGAN _SENSEI_! KALIAN GAK BOLEH PULANG SAMPAI KALIAN BISA, MENGERTI?"

"Me.. Me.. Mengerti _sensei_." Jawab mereka berempat. Sedangkan murid-murid lain pada cengengesan ngeliat nasib anggota Akatsuki yang satu ini.

"Bagus! Silakan duduk! Terserah lu mau duduk di mana aja." Kata Kakashi sambil ngibas-ngibasin tangannya.

" _Sensei_ ada urusan sebentar. Jadi, berikutnya silakan belajar sendiri." Ujar Kakashi dan langsung ngacir keluar kelas.

"HOREEEEE!" Seru murid kelas 11 IPS 2 riang.

"JANGAN BERISIK!" Teriak Kakashi dari luar, seketika kelaspun jadi hening sejenak.

"Duduk mana nih?" Kata Sasori celingak-celinguk. Kisame udah duduk sebangku sama Zetsu di pojok kanan, Kakuzu duduk sendirian di pojok kiri belakang. Sebangku ama Kakuzu? _No, no, no._ Yang ada lu bakal dipalak tiap detik.

 _Ting_..

Sebohlam lampu muncul diatas kepala Sasori dan bersinar terang, membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya jadi buta sejenak.

"Gue duduk sini ya?" Ujar Sasori ke Suigetsu yang lagi molor. Kebetulan bangku sebelah Suigetsu kosong karena konon bangku itu berhantu *apaan sih?*.

Tak ada jawaban.. Ya-iyalah orang dia lagi molor.

"Huff.. Yasudah deh gue duduk disini saja." Pasrah Sasori lalu langsung main duduk aja.

* * *

Pertama-tama kita intip kelas 11 IPA 1 dulu..

Suasana di kelas itu ribut sekali.. Saking ributnya bahkan tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui kalo ada yang lagi nonton hentong di kelas dengan volume maksimal. Namun keributan itu menghilang sejak Kushina- _sensei_ menyerang *ditinju Kushina*.

" _Assalamualikum_ , semuanya." Sapa Kushina- _sensei_ yang mendadak islam.

" _Walaikum salam sensei._ " Jawab murid-murid kelas 11 IPA 1.

"Sepertinya ada murid baru disini." Ujar Kushina sambil ngelirik-lirik murid baru aka Akatsuki. Orang dilirikpun langsung cengir 5 CM.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Kushina. Panggil saya Kushina- _sensei_. _Sensei_ ialah guru Fisika. Salam kenal murid baru." Kushina memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum manis, membuat para lelaki merona melihatnya.

"Hei kamu! Yang rambutnya perak!" Panggil Kushina.

"Saya _sensei_?" Ujar Kakashi sambil nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya kamu! E.. Eh?"

"Cut.. Cut.. Cut.. Kenapa loe tiba-tiba nongol disini? Cepet-cepet pergi dari sini!" Ujar sang Author lalu menyeret-nyeret Kakashi keluar dari kelas.

.

.

.

 _There is something wrong._

 _Please wait for a second._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hei kamu! Murid yang rambutnya perak! Mana dasi kamu? Baju itu juga kancingin yang bener! Berantakan bener, lu mau sekolah atau mau ngangon onta?" Tunjuk Kushina ke Hidan yang asik nyantai.

"Hah dasi? Itu kota dari negara mana _sensei_? Baru dengar." Jawab Hidan dengan muka tanpa dosa, sedangkan teman sebangkunya aka Lee _facepalm_ seketika.

Mendadak wajah Kushina yang cantik layaknya babi *ditimpuk pake berbie*, maksudnya berbie, menjadi horor. Langsung saja dia mendatangi Hidan dan menjewernya, lalu menyeretnya ke depan pintu kelas.

" _Sensei_ tinggal dulu selama 30 menit, nanti _sensei_ balik lagi. Kerjakan LKS fisika kalian halaman 15-18, no 1 sampai 10. _Sensei_ pergi dulu." Ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum mengerikan dan menyeret-nyeret Hidan pergi, entah mau dibawa kemana. Hidan sendiri sedang meringis kesakitan akibat jeweran tersebut.

"Temen loe itu warbyasah banget, baru masuk udah diajak kencan oleh Kushina- _sensei_." Kata cowok disebelah Pein, alias Sumurbau *ditinju Subaru*, maksudnya Tsukishima Subaru.

"Dia emang gitu, gak pernah nurut." Jawab Pein sambil cengir-cengir gaje.

"Betewe nama lu siapa?" Tanya Pein ke Subaru.

"Nama gue Tsukishima Subaru. Panggil aja gue Subaru." Jawab Subaru sambil bersalaman dengan Pein.

"Subaru? Bukannya itu nama cowok ya?" Ujar Pein polos. Ia bener-bener gak tau kalo temennya itu cowok.

"Gue ini cowok gblg." Jawab Subaru garang, ia tak terima dikatakan begitu.

"LAH LU COWOK? ASTAGANAGABONARJADIDUA!" Seru Pein sambil nepuk jidatnya.

"Gue kira lu cew-" Belum selesai Pein ngelanjutin ucapannya, eh.. Udah ada guling melayang mendarat di muka Pein yang mulus tapi tindikan.

"Berisik loe! Udah gue mau tidur dulu! Bangunin gue kalo _sensei-nya_ masuk!" Seru Subaru dan memasang kacamata tidur di matanya (yaiyalah! Masak di bokong.)

"Lu nggak mau ngerjain ni tugas?" Tanya Pein yang udah menyambar LKS fisika milik Subaru yang terletak diam di atas meja.

"Ck.. Ck.. Ck.. Loe gak tau kata pepatah ya? Tidur-tiduran dahulu, bikin tugas kemudian." Kata Subaru ngaco sambil ngegerak-gerakin telunjuknya ke arah Pein.

"Perasaan yang bener itu 'Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian'." Gumam Pein sambil menjepit dagunya ala detektip.

"Eh.. Subaru." Pein menoleh ke arah Subaru, tapi dia udah molor sambil ngorok, ngiler lagi.

 _'Waduh nih anak jodoh banget ama Shikamaru_.' Batin Pein miris.

Pein celingak-celinguk gak jelas, dia ngeliat Konan lagi sibuk ngerjain sedangkan temennya lagi sibuk bantu nyari jawaban, Itachi lagi ngerjain soal sendirian, soalnya Naruto lagi main kartu dibelakang ama anak-anak yang lain, Deidara ama Tobi malah ikut-ikutan main kartu dibelakang. Peinpun akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa cuma Konan yang paling beruntung saat ini.

* * *

Keadaan kelas 11 IPS 2...

"Ku bahagiiaaaa.. Kau telah terlahir di duniaaa... La... La.. La.. Dan kau ada... Diantara milyaran manusiaaa... Dan ku bisa..." Kelas 11 IPS 2 sedang jam kosong, soalnya Kurenai- _sensei_ sang guru Sosiologi sedang gak masuk karena mau kencan ama Asuma- _sensei_.

Pokoknya dikelas itu parah bangett.. Mulai ada yang lagi nyanyi, molor, ngejudi (buset tenan dah!), belajar (warbyasah), ngitung duit, makan, main boneka, bahkan ada yang main rumah-rumah (buset ini SMA atau TK sih?). Pokoknya diantara 4 kelas 11, kelas 11 IPS 2 lah yang paling parah. Mau gimana lagi? Muridnya pada gak ada yang bener, gurunya sering gak masuk (soalnya kelasnya ada di lantai 4), dan bla bla bla.

"Ini kelas kok muridnya pada gak normal banget, sih! Kayaknya cuma gue doank yang waras disini." Gerutu Sasori narsis. Ya ampun Sasori! Lu gak nyadar apa kalo lu lagi ganti'in baju berbie. Suigetsu hanya diam melihat kelakuan temen barunya ini.

"Eh.. Eh.. Suigetsu." Bisik Sasori sambil toel-toel Suigetsu yang lagi asik baca novel yang judulnya ' _Fifty Shade Of Grey'_.

"Apaan sih, Sas?" Ujar Suigetsu yang merasa dirinya terganggu karena toel-toelan itu.

"Kayaknya gue terlalu ganteng deh. Soalnya orang-orang ada ngeliatin gue." Kata Sasori narsis, tanpa jeda Suigetsu langsung nabok Sasori pake novel yang dibacanya.

"Ya ampun, Sas! Loe itu diliatin gara-gara lu main berbie! Mereka itu bukan terpesona, tapi KETAWA!" Suigetsu langsung nunjuk-nunjuk berbie yang lagi telanjang bulet.

"Heh?" Respon Sasori, lalu ngelirik-lirik sekitar. Bener aja, mereka lagi ngetertawain Sasori.

"HUAAA! MAMA! AKU GAK SANGGUP HIDUPP!" Tangis Sasori sambil ngacir keluar kelas. Orang-orang yang melihatnyapun _sweatdrop._

"Woi Zetsu! Kantin yok!" Ajak Kisame kepada Zetsu yang lagi main kelereng ama Juugo dan Karin.

"Nanti-nanti, lagi nanggung nih!" Tolak Zetsu yang lagi membidik deretan kelereng.

"Yaelah Zetsu.. Lu itu udah bau tanah, masih aja main yang kayak gituan." Celetuk Kisame, tapi dihiraukan oleh Zetsu.

"Yaudah deh gue sendirian aja." Ambek Kisame sambil ngembungin pipi.

"Sendirian ya? Ciee... Jomblo! Jomblo! Jomblo!" Ejek Kiba sambil nepuk-nepuk tangan.

"RESEK LOE!" Marah Kisame. Ia tak sudi dibilang jomblo (Lah? Lu kan emang jomblo *author ditelen Kisame*).

* * *

TELOLET! TELOLET! TELOLETT! Bel norak milik sekolah berbunyi menandakan bahwa jam istirahat telah tiba.

"Horeee istirahat!" Teriak Tobi senang dan langsung menyeret Deidara keluar kelas untuk ke kantin.

"WOI WOI WOI! LEPASIN GUE, UN!" Berontak Deidara ke Tobi yang asik narik-narik dia.

"Konan~~ Ke kantin yok!" Ajak Pein lebay yang mau ngemodus ama Konan.

"Males ah." Jawab Konan cuek plus bete.

"Loh kok males sih.. Males kenapa?" Tanya Pein sok imut sambil monyong-monyongin bibir (yaiks).

"Gue males ke kantin ama lu!" JLEBB.. Sebilah pedang menancap mulus di tubuh Pein.

"Lagipula lu alay sih." JLEB.. JLEB.. Dua bilah pedang kembali menusuk Pein.

"Ke kantin yuk Aozora." Ajak Konan ke gadis di sebelahnya dan mendapatkan jawaban "Iya.". Mereka meninggalkan Pein yang lagi pundung dipojokkan dengan 3 bilah pedang yang masih menancap di punggungnya.

Tak lama kemudian terbitlah Hidan yang datang dengan muka awut-awutan kayak ijuk sapu.

"Berantakan amat muka lu, diapain aja oleh Kushina- _sensei?"_ Ejek Naruto sambil nyengir-nyengir ngeliat nasib Hidan yang sekarat.

"Bodo amat ah! Gue gak peduli! Gue udah muak ama guru setan cabe merah." Ejek Hidan, tak lama kemudian dia merasakan ada aura buruk dibelakangnya. Dengan berani Hidan menoleh kebelakang, dan dibelakangnya udah ada Kushina yang lagi menatapnya dengan tatapan angker.

"Kayaknya kamu belum puas-puas ya?" Ujar Kushina dengan senyuman manis tapi mengerikan.

"E.. Eh.. E-eh?"

"Ayo Hidan! Ikut saya! Saya ada hadiah warbyasah untukmu." Ajak Kushina sambil menarik kerah Hidan menuju ke ruang BP.

"Luar biasa sekali temanmu itu Itachi. Dalam satu hari dia udah 2 kali masuk BP." Ejek Naruto tapi setengah-setangah takut.

"Hn." Jawab Itachi dingin.

* * *

Kita lupakan saja keberuntungan Hidan. Sebaiknya kita mempercepat waktunya hingga pulang sekolah. Hari pertama sudah dilewati susah payah terutama Hidan, Pein, Sasori, Kakuzu, Zetsu dan Kisame.

Di markas Akatsuki pada malam hari.

"Huaaa... Capek tenan euy.." Pein merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa dengan tamak.

"Jangan memonopoli woy! Gue juga mau duduk disini!" Kata Kisame yang mencoba menyingkirkan Pein dengan tendangan kung fu.

"Sirik amat lu Kisame! Gak suka liat orang lagi tiduran apa?" Kata Pein misuh-misuh tapi tetap bertahan diatas sofa satu-satunya di markas Akatsuki .

"Resek Lo!" Ejek Hidan dan langsung nindih punggung Pein, yang ditindih langsung jerit.

"WADAW! SAKIT BIADAB!" Berkat ulah Hidan Pein sudah tidak bisa lagi bangun karena Hidan masih ngedudukkin Pein.

"Tobi juga mau ikutan _senpai_ ~" Ujar Tobi riang dan ikut-ikutan duduk di punggung Pein.

"GYAAA!" Jerit Pein lagi. Ia merasa bahwa punggungnya udah keseleo.

"Gue juga ikutan ah.." Sasori ikut-ikutan menidih Pein.

 **KREK!**

Pein sudah nggak sanggup lagi untuk berteriak, ia juga merasa bahwa tulang punggungnya sudah patah akibat anak buahnya yang tidak punya perasaan. Peinpun langsung nangis kayak air terjun.

"Apes banget gua hari ini. Pulang sekolah disuruh belajar bahasa inggris oleh Kakashi- _sensei_." Sasori mulai curhat, disertai anggukan dari Zetsu, Kakuzu dan Kisame.

"Yaelah cuma gitu doank aja ngeluh." Kata Hidan enteng, yang langsung ditatap oleh anggota Akatsuki yang lain kecuali Itachi dengan tampang -emangnya kenapa?-.

"Itu Hidan... Dalam 1 hari masuk BP 2 kali." Kata Itachi datar sambil senyum-senyum.

"DUA KALI? GUE KIRA SEKALI! PANTES AJA TADI DIA KAGAK ADA HABIS ISTIRAHAT." Seru Pein dan yang lainnya, kecuali Sasori, Kakuzu, Kisame dan Zetsu tentunya.

"Yang sabar Hidan.. Inilah yang namanya perjuangan hidup." Ejek Sasori sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak Hidan, Sasoripun mendapatkan hadiah pukulan telak dari Hidan.

"Di apain aja loe, un?" Tanya Deidara kepo.

"Mau tau aja? Atau mau tau banget?" Tanya Hidan mendadak jadi alayers.

"Yah.. Setidaknya aku tidak senasib dengan kalian." Ujar Konan senyum-senyum kayak orgil.

"Maksudnya?"

"Temen sebangku gue cewek, orangnya baik, dan ngegemesin! Akhirnya gue punya temen cewek juga setelah bertahan hidup dengan kalian semua." Kata Konan sambil berlutut dan mengadahkan kedua tangannya keatas dan banjir air mata. Dia bener-bener bersyukur.

"Cewek? Cantik gak?" Tanya Sasori penasaran.

"Lumayan cantik, loh! Matanya yang biru langit itu, indah banget." Kata Pein yang mendadak sikap _playboy_ nya keluar, Pein pun mendapatkan bantal gratis dari Konan.

"Sudah, sudah, sudah! Bubar kalian semua! Ini udah jam 9 malem! Mau ngerumpi sampai kapan kalian?" Kata Kakuzu kayak polisi lagi membubarkan para pendemo.

"Oke, kami tidur dulu. Dah!" Sasori dan yang lainnya langsung ngacir kekamar masing-masing.

"Woii! Tunggu, bantuin gue! Punggung gue sakit nih!" Ujar Pein sambil merayap kayak bayi.

"Aduh.. Punggung gue.."

 **TBC...**

* * *

Author: Maaf banget ya jika garing dan ceritanya maksa. Ngerjainnya malem-malem sih, ditambah lagi WB lagi. Maaf buat Nana, saia gak sempet buat nongolin kamu di chapter ini, soalnya author lagi gak ada ide buat munculin kamu.

Nana: *pundung*

Pein: WOI AUTHOR! TANGGUNG JAWAB LOE! LIAT NIH PUNGGUNG GUE!

Author: Punggung lu sehat wal-afiat kok.

Pein: SEHAT WAL-AFIAT NDASMU!

Konan: BERISIK *ngelempar bantal ke Pein dan Author*

Author: Baiklah _minna_ , yang mau kasih saran, kritik atau reviews, author terima dengan hati yang lebar. Kalo masih ada yang mau ngelamar OC silakan, tapi cewek ya! Soalnya author lagi butuh OC cewek.

OH IYA! Apakah diantara kalian lagi mencari fic Akatsuki sekolah yang lainnya dan masih fresh? Silakan baca fic 'Kisah Kasih di Sekolah' karangan Josephine La Rose99. Ficnyapun bergenre lengkap. Ada Romancenya, Friendship, Drama, Komedi, dan School Life. Soo, bagi kalian pecinta fic sekolahan, bisa kunjungin fic tersebut.

SEE U IN NEXT CHAPTER :)


	4. GO! AKATSUKI GO!

Author: Hai kembali lagi bersama saia. Saia memutuskan untuk update kilat karena saia tidak akan update sekitar 14 hari karena mau jalan-jalan. Jadi saia mohon ijin untuk tak update *sembah sujud*. Dan sepertinya saia sudah mendapatkan beberapa OC, tengkyu yang udah pada mau nitip OC. Author paling males ngurus OC sendiri.

Aozora: Oh.. Jadi lu males ngurus gue *nepuk-nepukin tongat _baseball_ ke telapak tangan*.

Author: Glekh..

Balesan reviews:

 **jashin lovers**

Hehe maacih.. Iya mereka ada kemampuan ninja, tapi gak dipake..

 **Reikansyah**

Oke.. OCnya diterima.

 **agismussafier99**

Hehehe.. Sama donk. Author juga fokus kecontekkan

 **Namina Rin Rin**

Sama-sama.. Oke akan author nistakan mereka. Muahahahah *ditimpuk oleh Akatsuki*.

 **Yuzuru123**

Oke OCnya saia terima.

 **Josephine La Rose99**

Hehehe.. Sama-sama.

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Umhh.. Ada yang mau kasih saran? Atau AkatsukixOC?

Warning: Ratenya masih K+

* * *

 **Akatsuki Jadi Murid Sekolah**

 **Chapter 04**

 ***(Go Akatsuki Go!)***

" _WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UPPP!"_ Teriak Pein sok bahasa inggris sambil ngibas-ngibasin kipas punya Temari yang ia curi bulan lalu ke arah anak buahnya. Dengan tampang ngantuk anggota Akatsuki mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur (sebenarnya sih nggak, karena mereka jatoh dari tempat tidur gara-gara dikipasin Pein) dan menuju kamar mandi dengan kecepatan 5cm/s (kecuali Pein karena dia udah mandi duluan).

"Buruan woi, un!" Teriak Deidara sambil gedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Woi Sasori! Lu kagak lagi f*p-f*p kan?" Ujar Itachi yang udah parno, udah sekitar 40 menit tuh boneka merah kagak keluar-keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Duh.. Bakal telat nih dah." Keluh Konan sambil nepok jidat Kisame.

"Tunggu kayaknya ada suara, un." Deidara menempelkan telinganya ke pintu kamar mandi. Alhasil dia mendengar suara dengkuran di dalem.

" _DANNA_! BANGUN! JANGAN TIDUR!" Teriak Deidara parno sambil gedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

"SASORI! BANGUN! JANGAN MALAH TIDUR!" Anggota Akatsuki yang lain ikut-ikutan teriak setelah tau Sasori ketiduran di kamar mandi.

Berkat Sasori, Akatsukipun sukses telat ke sekolah dan udah ngebayangin gimana nasib mereka pas nyampe di sekolah.

* * *

"Woi Juugo.. Guru udah dateng belom?" Tanya Sasori dari balik jendela, untuk saja Juugo denger suara Sasori.

"Belum. Sudah masuk aja. Kayak gak kenal guru yang ngajar kelas ini aja loe." Bales Juugo sambil ngebuka jendela. Yah emang pasalnya guru yang ngajar kelas 11 IPS 2 pada gak tepat waktu.

"Sip.. Woi! Ayo masuk!" Seru Sasori sambil ngibasin tangannya ke arah KakuKisaZet.

Sedangkan kelas 11 IPA 1 pelajarannya udah dimulai seperempatnya.

"Pa.. Pa.. Pagi.. _Sensei_." Ujar Konan gagap melihat _sensei_ mereka yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan horor.

"Kalian semua udah pada tau sekarang udah jam berapa?" Tanya sang _sensei_ sambil berdiri dengan memegang buku matematika tebal yang bisa dilempar kapan saja.

"Sekarang jam 07.45 _sensei_! Tobi pintar kan _sensei_?" Jawab Tobi dengan bangganya.

"Benar sekali, Tobi! Dan apa kalian tau apa maksudnya?" Tanya _sensei_ itu lagi dengan tatapan dingin nan horor.

"Jam tayangnya kartun di Gl*bal TV, un?" Jawab Deidara ngaco.

"ASTAGA! GUE LUPA INI JAMNYA RITUAL! PAMIT DULU _SENSEI!"_ Jawab Hidan histeris terus kabur entah kemana rimbanya.

"Oh iya! Ini kan waktunya buat ritual Maling Mangga Tetangga Sebelah!" Seru Pein lalu nyaris ikut-ikutan ngacir tapi ditahan Konan.

"Waduh gue lupa! Ini jamnya buat ngolesin krim keriput." Itachi tepok jidat dan langsung ngeluarin krim anti-keriput miliknya terus mengoleskannya di mukanya bikin yang lain _sweatdrop_.

' _Amboii.. Ini kok pada kagak ada yang bener sih?'_ Batin Konan stress, dari ketua sampe anak buah kagak ada satupun yang bener.

"Ma.. Maaf _sensei_ kami telat." Akhirnya ada jawaban normal. Tentu saja itu jawaban Konan.

"..Karena kalian murid baru, jadi saya maafkan. Duduk kalian semua." Kata guru itu dengan bijaknya.

"Untuk murid baru.. Perkenalkan nama saya Mitarashi Anko. Saya gak suka dengan murid nakal. Barangsiapa yang nakal akan saya seret ke BP. Saya disini mengajar Matematika Wajib. Saya gak suka dengan murid yang suka tidur dikelas." Kata Anko galak sambil natap Subaru dan Shikamaru. Ajaibnya yang ditatap langsung bangun dan duduk rapi nan manis.

"Wah.. Gue duduk mana nih?" Deidara bingung ngeliat bangku yang ia tempati sudah diduduki oleh Sasuke dan disebelahnya ada Tobi (Waduh.. Gimana nasib Sasuke tuh?).

"Gue duduk disana aja dah." Tutur Deidara sambil berjalan menuju bangku kosong dibaris ke-4 paling depan, disebelahnya ada cewek berambut perak gerai sebahu dengan bando biru tua.

"Misi.. Gue boleh duduk disini?" Tanya Deidara sambil senyum terpaksa biar keliatan ramah.

"Duduk aja." Jawab cewek itu cuek tanpa noleh kearah Deidara. Soalnya dia sibuk nyatet tulisan Anko di papan tulis.

"Nama lu siapa?" Tanya Deidara sambil ngeluarin buku tulisnya.

"Hoshimiya Mashiro.. Panggil Mashiro atau Shiro aja cukup." Jawab cewek itu masih aja nyatet.

"Oh nama gue Deidara.. Salam kenal ya." Ujar Deidara sambil tersenyum tapi dikacangin oleh cewek itu.

' _Huh.. Kacang.'_

* * *

Dikelas 11 IPS 2 ribut seperti biasanya. Yah.. Sudah pasti sebabnya karena Iruka- _sensei_ sang guru Geografi sedang telat masuk. Kakuzu lagi sibuk ngitung duit seperti biasanya, Sasori lagi ngegantiin baju bonekanya bikin Suigetsu _sweatdrop_ , Zetsu lagi asik ngobrol ama Kisame.

Tiba-tiba muncul cewek sambil ngegendong tas ungu dihadapan Zetsu dan Kisame

"Eh.. Lu makhluk Zebra! Pergi gih! Gue mau duduk! Ini bangku gue" Ujar cewek itu sambil narik-narik Zetsu.

"Gak mau!" Jawab Zetsu sembari bertahan dari bangku tercintanya (itu bangku anak itu kali!).

"Pergi gak loe?" kata anak itu berambut ungu dan bermata hijau sambil ngasih _deathglare_ ke Zetsu.

"Iya deh.. Iya.. Gue pergi." Sahut Zetsu takut-takut dan langsung ngacir ke belakang (sebelah Kakuzu). Dia gak mau bakal kena lebih parah dari itu. Dan anak itupun duduk di bangkunya dengan aman.

"Nama loe siapa?" Tanya Kisame sok ramah.

"..." Anak itu tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya ngacangin Kisame.

' _Fak.. Gue dikacangin.'_ Batin Kisame kesel.

"Hei.." Kisame mulai narik-narik baju anak itu dengan manja, membuat sang pemilik baju terpaksa ngeladenin Kisame.

"Apaan sih?" Tanya anak itu yang mulai bete.

"Gue tanya nama lu siapa?" Tanya Kisame lagi.

"Namaku tidaklah penting." Jawab anak itu sok dramatis kayak pahlawan kesiangan membuat Kisame _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Jangan gitulah.. Kasih tau doank apa susahnya sih?" Ujar Kisame yang juga ikut-ikutan bete.

"Terserah loe mau manggil gue apa dah." Celetuk anak itu tanpa noleh kearah Kisame.

"Gue panggil lu Babbon aja ye?" Ejek Kisame sambil senyum-senyum manis (mengerikan).

"Nama gue Yoshiko Nana. Panggil gue Nana aja cukup." Jawabnya.

"Ohh.. Nama gue Kisame.. Met kenal ya Nana." Kisame memperkenalkan diri dan menyondorkan tangannya buat salaman tapi kagak dibales oleh Nana.

' _Oh tuhan.. Inikah namanya menghadapi wanita?'_ Batin Kisame dengan hati yang perih karena sudah dikacangin dua kali.

* * *

 **Skip Time..**

Anko sedang sibuk mengajari pelajarannya, murid-murid hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya meskipun mereka tidak ngerti sama sekali. Konan diam-diam ngobrol ama temen sebangkunya Aozora, membuat Pein merasa dilupakan oleh Konan. Itachi sedang serius memperhatikan Anko, Deidara mencoba berinteraksi dengan teman sebangkunya tapi gagal terus. Tobi asik mantengin Anko meskipun dia tidak ngerti sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba munculah Hidan dengan tampang tidak bersalah sama sekali.

"Permisi _sensei_." Ujar Hidan tumbennya sopan.

"Dari mana saja kamu?" Tanya Anko dengan aura horor.

"Hehehe.. Abis beribadah _sensei."_ Jawab Hidan nyengir-nyengir gak jelas.

"Jam berapa sekarang anak-anak?" Tanya Anko ke murid-murid yang sibuk masing-masing.

"Eh.. Sekarang jam 8.31 _sensei_." Jawab murid-murid kompak sambil ngeliat jam mereka masing-masing.

"Kebetulan sekali jam _sensei_ udah selesai. Jadi ngg.. Siapa nama kamu?" Tanya Anko sambil nunjuk Hidan.

"Nama gue Hidan." Jawab Hidan yang kembali kurang ajar.

"Oke Hidan.. Kamu ikut saya." Kata Anko lalu membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Kemana _sensei_?"

"Ke ruang BP. Kamu harus diberikan pencerahan." Jawab Anko cuek membuat Hidan melongo, ke ruang BP lagi? Itu namanya dia bakal ketemu guru cantik lagi tapi garangnya kayak singa.

"Ayo Hidan." Ujar Anko sambil menarik-narik kerah baju Hidan.

"Anak itu luar biasa banget dah.." Sorak Naruto.

"Temen lu bener-bener hebat dah Pein. Dalam 2 hari dia udah masuk BP 3 kali." Subaru udah bener-bener kagum. Dalam sejarah sekolah ini belum ada murid baru yang masuk BP 3 kali dalam 2 hari.

* * *

Author akan menskip pelajaran kedua sampai istirahat tiba. Sepertinya semuanya berjalan lancar dan berakhir baik, tapi tidak untuk Hidan, dan Kisame juga Deidara.

"Hm... Beli apa ya?" Konan kebingungan sambil ngeliatin jejeran gorengan yang tertetak diatas nampan.

"Lho? Aozora lu kagak mau jajan?" Tanya Konan heran melihat Aozora yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak ada rencana buat jajan.

"Gue gak punya duit, Nan." Jawab Aozora agak sedih, bikin Konan nangis-nangis lebay.

"Kasihan sekali kau Ao. Mari ku traktir." Kata Konan.

"Huweekk.. Makasih Konan.. Kau memang yang terbaik.." Mewek Ao sambil meluk-meluk Konan bikin orang-orang dikantin yang melihatnya _sweatdrop_.

* * *

"Asyikk.. Selamat makan.." Seru Pein dan langsung nyantap mie goreng yang sudah ia pesan dengan buas.

"Akhirnya bisa makan juga setelah menahan sejak pagi." Ujar Deidara lebay lalu menyantap roti bakar miliknya.

"Jiah.. Udah makan aja, kagak ngajak-ngajak lagi." Kata Sasori yang tiba-tiba nongol ama gengnya (Kakuzu, Kisame dan Zetsu).

"Mana Hidan?" Tanya Kakuzu yang ngeliat patner tercintanya tidak ada.

"Biasa ke BP." Jawab Pein terkekeh geli karena ngebayangin Hidan yang diseret-seret oleh Anko.

"Kenapa lagi dia?" Tanya Kisame penasaran.

"Itu ninggalin jam pelajaran pertama sampe abis." Sambar Deidara menjawab pertanyaan Kisame.

"Berhenti ngegosipin orang bisa gak sih?" Hidan tiba-tiba nongol dan duduk disebelah Sasori.

"Diapain aja loe, Dan?" Tanya Itachi sambil nyeruput es teh punya Sasori.

"Woi! Es teh gue!" Seru Sasori.

"Diberi khotbah plus disuruh bersihin WC." Jawab Hidan yang ikut-ikutan nyeruput es teh Sasori.

"GYAA! ES TEH GUE!" Jerit Sasori histeris.

"BERISIK!" Bales Pein sambil ngegeplak Sasori pake sendok.

"Hikss.. Es teh gue." Sasori berduka melihat es tehnya tinggal seperdelapannya.

"Itu mah salah lu sendiri, Dan. Siapa yang nyuruh loe bolos." Ejek Zetsu sambil terkekeh geli.

"Pein.. Gue balik ya!" Seru Konan yang tadi nepukin pundak Pein.

"Eh Konan. Kenalin donk temen lu!" Pinta Sasori sambil ngerik Ao, soalnya dia udah penasaran.

"Iya-iya. Namanyo Junko Aozora." Kata Konan sambil ngelirik-lirik Aozora.

"Panggil Ao-chan atau Aozora aja." Kata Aozora yang berusaha tersenyum.

"Udah kan? Kami pergi dulu! Eneg lama-lama disini." Kata Konan dan langsung narik Aozora.

"Konan enak banget ya? Bisa deket ama temen sebangkunya." Pein ngiri ama Konan, soalnya Subaru kerjaannya cuma molor doank.

"Iya.. Gue juga ngiri. Temen gue mah cuek abis, dikacangin mulu gue tiap kali." Curhat Kisame sambil nginget kejadian dia udah dikacangin berkali-kali.

TELOLET.. TELOLET.. TELOLET.. Bel sekolah telah berbunyi dengan nyaringnya menandakan bahwa jam istirahat telah berakhir.

* * *

"Loh kok udah pada beres-beres nih?" Tanya Itachi saat memasuki kelas, anak-anak pada ngeberes-beresin buku.

"Hari ini pulang cepet." Jawab Naruto sambil ngeberes-beresin bukunya.

"Eh seriusan? HOREE!" Teriak Pein kegirangan sambil loncat-loncat kayak Tobi.

"Tapi ada berita buruknya juga." Komen Subaru sambil ngeberesin mejanya.

"Apaan?" Tanya Hidan penasaran.

"Liat aja di papan tulis." Jawab Subaru, soalnya dia lagi males mau ngejelasin. Akatsuki (kecuali Konan, dan Sasori dkk) melirik papan tulis. Di papan tulis itu ada tulisan gede yang tertulis disana, isinya:

BESOK SELURUH MURID KELAS SEBELAS KEMPING DI SEKOLAH SELAMA 3 HARI 3 MALEM! YANG KAGAK DATENG TANPA KABAR HARUS JADI BABU SEKOLAH SELAMA SATU SEMESTER!

BARANG YANG HARUS DIBAWA: (Author rahasiakan dulu sementara)

Akatsuki melongo ngeliat pengumuman yang tertulis di papan tulis, itu berarti mereka harus melakukan kegiatan yang udah pasti kagak bener. Mereka menyumpahi orang yang membuat kegiatan itu. Kecuali Tobi, ia malah senang riang gembira.

Sepertinya Sasori dkk juga bernasib sama seperti Pein dkk.

 **TBC..**

* * *

Author: Hai minna. Tengkyu udah baca sampe abis. Untuk Nia, maaf author gak sempet ngemunculin kamu. Mungkin minggu depan kamu baru bisa nongol.

Kisame: Author! Kok temen sebangku gue cuek banget sih!

Deidara: Iya nih author! Gue juga!

Pein: Gue juga! Masa temen sebangku gue tukang molor *ngelirik Subaru*.

Author: Jangan salahkan saia. Salahkan sang pemilik OC. Oke _minna_.. _Keep Reading_ ya! Bagi yang mau kasih saran, kritik dan ide cerita silakan lewat reviews/PM. Maaf kalo ada kejelekan pada penpik saia. Akhir kata terima kasih.

 ** _See U in next chapter :)_**


	5. Belanja dan Kemah

Author: GYAAAAA...

Pein: Ada apaan sih?

Author: Udah chapter 5 aja tapi masih gak ada ide buat pair..

Pein: Gampanglah lah.. Kalo gue dipasangin ama Konan aja.. *meluk-meluk Konan dan langsung ditonjok oleh Konan*

Author: Bagaimana kalo AkatsukixOC?

Deidara: AkatsukixOC? Kayaknya boleh juga. Kira-kira gue bakal ama siapa thor, un?

Author: Kalo kamu sih mungkin diputusin oleh readers, tapi khusus buat Hidan udah saia siapakan *wink*.

Hidan: Jahh.. Kok gue sih? Betewe siapa pacar gue nanti? *garuk-garuk kepala*

Author: Kalo udah gue kasih tau malah spoiler jadinya. Liat aja sendiri nanti.

Hidan: Cih gak asik.. *cemberut*

Author: Apakah reader bisa nebak siapa calon Hidan? _Anyway_ buat kalian yang pengen rekruit pair bisa lewat PM/reviews.. Dan satu lagi terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi kalian yang senang hati udah reviews.. Buat yang sider tolong jangan tidak meninggalkan jejak. Kalo ada kesalahan atau kejelekan cepat-cepat beritahu saia. Flame? Boleh kok, tapi harus pake akun.

Balasan Reviews **:**

All chara: Selamat membaca... Sesudah membaca jangan lupa reviews yaa..

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Mungkin AkatsukixOC, Hidanx?

Warning: Rate masih K+ kok..

 **Akatsuki Jadi Murid Sekolah**

 **Chapter 05**

 ***(Belanja Dan Kemah)***

Malam itu, Akatsuki lagi pada sibuk ngoceh ngomongin soal kemah besok. Yah.. Yang namanya kemah pasti disuruh masak, ngediriin tenda, makan kayak kambing, numpang mandi di rumah tetangga, ber*k di rumput kayak kucing. Kenapa mereka tau? Soalnya mereka udah nyoba kemah gara-gara dipaksa ketua lucknut mereka. Siapa lagi buat Pein? Yeah, berkat Pein mereka menderita 2 minggu. Alasannya? Tentu saja yaitu:

"Kalian harus merasakan penderitaan yang sebenarnya."

Setelah itu Peinpun sukses dirawat 3 bulan akibat dikeroyok oleh anak buahnya sendiri. Ck ck ck.. Anak baik jangan menirunya.

"Jadi kita beneran bakal kemah besok?" Tanya Sasori yang masih kagak percaya ama pengumuman tentang kemah disekolah.

"Yaiyalah.. Lebih parahnya lagi kita wajib ikut, kalo nggak bakal dijadiin babu sekolah, mau lo jadi babu?" Jawab Pein sambil pusing mikirin kemah besok hari. Soalnya udah pasti kagak bakal berjalan dengan lancar.

"Jadi Konan, apa aja yang harus kita bawa besok?" Tanya Kisame.

"Ng.. Bentar gue cek dulu." Jawab Konan sambil ngobrak-abrik tas sekolahnya, terus mengambil sepotong kertas yang berisi catatan yang nemplok di kertas itu dan membacakannya pake toa.

 _DAFTAR BARANG YANG HARUS DIBAWA PER ORANG:_

 _Kayu bakar_

 _Bantal (kalo mau)_

 _Selimut (kalo dingin)_

 _Cemilan (Disunahkan)_

 _Roti (jangan merek Sar* Roti, soalnya gue ikutan boikot)_

 _Baju olahraga_

 _Baju bebas_

 _Sendal jepit (kalo bisa mereknya Swallow)_

 _Korek api satu pak_

 _Minyak goreng 3 liter_

 _Rempah-rempah *WTH*_

 _Tikar ukuran jumbo_

 _Garam dan Gula_

 _Tali tambang 1 meter_

 _Beras 1,5 KG_

 _Panci kecil_

 _Kuali besar_

 _Buku b*kep *Ini diakibatkan keisengan Jiraiya dan Kakashi, jangan dipedulikan*_

 _Buah-buahan minimal 1 KG, terserah mau buah apa gue gak peduli (?)_

 _Jagung_

 _Sayur-mayur (segala jenis sayur)_

Akatsuki melongo mendengar tuturan Konan. Gimana enggak coba? Udah dipaksa ikut acara kagak bener, sekarang disuruh bawa-bawa yang gak jelas buat apa. Mereka benar-benar nggak ikhlas ikut acara beginian? Pura-pura sakit? Siapa yang mau ngirim suratnya? Minggat? Mau jadi babu sekolah?

Jadi babu sekolah artinya lu harus ngebersihin lapangan yang luasnya nauzubillah tiap hari, disuruh ngebersihin kaca setiap ruangan, disuruh nyapu ama ngepel, ngebersihin kandang ular, sampe disuruh ngebenerin genteng rumah kepala sekolah itu sendiri. Mau jadi babu sekolah? *geleng-geleng*

"Semuanya ada, tapi kita kagak ada cemilan, beras, sendal, minyak goreng, kayu bakar, dan tali tambang. Gimana donk?" Tanya Konan yang mulai parno. Soalnya kalo nggak bawa daftar barang nista itu meskipun cuma satu mereka pasti dipaksa jadi babu Orochimaru 5 minggu.

"Tali tambang? Kayaknya kita ada deh." Tutur Pein sambil masang tampang mikir, lalu melirik Hidan. Tanpa jedapun seluruh anggota Akatsuki (kecuali Hidan) juga ikut-ikutan ngelirik Hidan. Seketika Hidanpun merasakan hal buruk akan menimpanya segera.

"Gu-gue mana ada tali tambang." Bales Hidan yang udah takut soalnya Akatsuki udah natep dia dengan tatapan buas.

"Kalo gitu yang lu sembunyiin di balik jubah itu apa yang buat sabit?" Tanya Sasori sambil cengir-cengir psikopat, bahkan psikopatnya ngalahin Hidan.

"Itu..."

"Sudahlah Dan. Jangan pelit! Kami cuma mau minta dikit doank." Ujar Kakuzu (emangnya lu kagak pelit Zu? *Author diiket Kakuzu*).

"GAK MAOOO!" Jerit Hidan. Secara spontan Hidan lari terbirit-birit kayak lagi dikejer anjing gila. Yang lainpun juga ikut-ikutan lari ngejer Hidan sambil teriak "PUNYAKU! PUNYAKU! PUNYAKU! PUNYAKU!" (Kalo kalian nonton Finding Nemo pasti tau gimana teriakannya)

Sebaiknya author skip saja adegan kejar-kejaran ini..

"Sip.. Tali tambang udah dapet. Tinggal roti, cemilan, beras, sendal, minyak goreng, kayu bakar."Ujar Konan sambil jilat bibir. Sedangkan Hidan dia lagi pundung di pojokan gara-gara tali tambangnya habis tak bersisa sambil babak belur gara-gara diserbu makhluk-makhluk buas.

"Kalo kayu bakar mah gampang. Minta aja di rumah Pak Haji." Jawab Itachi enteng.

"Tapi kalo Pak Haji kagak mau ngasih gimana?" Tanya Pein.

"Tinggal telen aja dia, kan beres." Jawab Zetsu sambil masang muka kanibal membuat semua orang langsung menjauh 3 meter.

"Tapi pak Haji itu orangnya galak loh!" Seru Hidan yang udah selesai dari pundungnya.

"Bener juga ya. Gimana kalo kita nyolong aja?" Usul Kisame yang langsung mendapat protes dari Hidan. Hidanpun akhirnya mulutnya disumpel kertas oleh Konan

"Yaudah yuk kita ke rumah pak Haji." Ajak Konan, merekapun langsung pergi kerumah pak Haji.

 **Skip Time...**

"Akhirnya kita dapet kayu bakar juga." Ujar Tobi riang dengan wajah yang bengkak dan penuh memar sambil ngegotong 2 potong kayu bakar besar.

"Iya bener, meskipun babak belur tapi masih lebih baik daripada jadi babu guru jejadian (Ororchimaru), un." Kata Deidara dengan muka yang nasibnya kagak jauh beda ama punya Tobi.

Jika kalian penasaran kenapa, itu karena mereka ketahuan nyolong kayu bakar punya pak Haji. Tentu saja mereka langsung lari terbirit-birit dengan panik. Saking paniknya merekapun nyebur di selokan lalu ditangkap dan dipukulin pak Haji.

Pelajaran kali ini ialah jangan pernah sekali-kali mencuri kayu bakar punya pak Haji.

"Sip.. Tinggal roti, cemilan, beras, sendal, minyak goreng." Seru Konan sambil mencoret tulisan 'Kayu bakar' di daftar barang untuk besok.

"Tapi itu semua mau nyari dimana?" Tanya Sasori heran.

"Gampang.. Disinikan Indroapril ada.." Jawab Pein enteng.

"Duitnya?"

"Minta aja sama Kakuzu."

"APA? _NO NO NO!"_ Tolak Kakuzu sok bahasa inggris, dia kagak mau uang tercintanya dikuras cuma buat beli barang-barang gak jelas.

"Yaelah Kakuzu.. Lu pelit amat sih jadi orang! Tu duit ikhlasin dikit apa susahnya sih?" Celetuk Kisame.

"Yaudah nih!" Pasrah Kakuzu sambil nyondorin uang 10 rebu.

"CUMA CEBAN? MANA CUKUP LAH!" Tolak Akatsuki yang laen.

"Masih mending, daripada kagak gue kasih sama sekali?" Jawab Kakuzu cuek.

"Hm... Kalo gitu begini aja. Gimana kalo duit 5000 yang gue pegang ini gue sobek ampe berkeping-keping." Ujar Pein bikin Kakuzu melotot.

"Oke deh.. Bakal gue bayarin kalian semua." Jawab Kakuzu pasrah.

 **Skip time..**

 **Tempat: Di Indroapril**

"Semuanya 650 ribu mas." Ujar kasir minimarket tersebut bikin Kakuzu melotot.

"650 RIBU? MBAK MAU PERAS SAYA YA?" Protes Kakuzu. Tentu saja dia kagak mau ngeluarin duit sebanyak itu.

"Tapi mas di kasir tertulis 650 ribu." Jawab mbak kasir itu.

"GAK MUNGKIN! INI PASTI KASIR UDAH TUA! MASAK GUE BELI CUMA 10 SENDAL, 10 ROTI, 10 KG BERAS, 30 LITER MINYAK, 10 KANTONG CIKI AJA SAMPE SETENGAH JUTA LEBIH HARGANYA. WAH! MBAK MENGITIMIDASI SAYA NIH! PASTI MBAK UDAH BERSEKONGKOL AMA KASIR BOBROK INI!" Bentak Kakuzu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kasir yang mungkin udah memang tua. Saat ini Kakuzu dan mbak Indroapril itu sedang berdebat hebat. Anggota Akatsuki yang lain cuma bisa nunduk malu akibat kelakuan Bendahara mereka yang pelitnya selangit ini.

Setelah 3 jam berdebat, Kakuzupun dilaporkan dan mau tak mau ia harus membayar 650 ribu dengan tidak ikhlasnya. Akatsukipun pulang dalam keadaan berantakan dengan otak yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

..

.

..

Paginya di sekolah jam 6.34..

Akatsuki telah sampai di gerbang sekolah dengan tampang malas. Itupun dalam keadaan ngesot. Mulai hari ini dimulai acara kemah gak penting di sekolah mereka selama 3 hari 3 malem. Kemarin sudah menderita penuh akibat dipukulin pak Haji dan malu karena Kakuzu. Sampai sekarang mereka masih menderita.

Kenapa? Sudah pasti lah! Pergi ke sekolah jalan kaki karena burung milik Deidara dicuri orang (bukan burung itu ya!). Dengan kayu bakar di tangan kanan, panci dan kuali di tangan kiri, dan tas punggung yang super gede dan beratnya bak dinosaurus yang isinya barang-barang nista, dan juga tikar ukuran jumbo yang terikat di tas.

Bayangin aja mereka disuruh neteng-neteng barang gak jelas itu kesekolah dengan jalan kaki dengan jauh 2 kilometer, belum lagi mereka sampe dikira orang gak waras akibat barang-barang itu.

Pengennya sih mereka kagak mau ikut, tapi kalo nggak mereka bakal dapet pukulan maut dari sang kepala sekolah dan disuruh jadi babu sekolah. Siapa coba yang mau jadi babu?

' _Sepertinya hidupku tak lama lagi.'_ Batin Akatsuki alay sambil terguling lemah di halaman sekolah membuat murid melihatnya _sweatdrop_. Merekapun bangkit kembali dan segera masuk ke sekolah lalu berkumpul bersama teman sekelasnya.

Setelah semua anak berkumpul di halaman. Tsunade sang penanggung jawab acara memulai pembukaan dan memberikan instruksi pelaksanaan kemah gaje ini. Para murid mendengar dengan senang hati (kebalikannya), bahkan sampai ada yang kagak dengerin sama sekali.

"Baiklah semuanya.. Sekarang baris perkelas. Kita akan membagi kelompok. Setelah itu, ketua kelompok diharapkan mengambil tenda di gudang. Setiap kelompok ambil 2 tenda." Titah Kushina.

"Baiklah.. Ini daftar kelompoknya! Yang merasa dipanggil mohon maju kedepan sesuai kelompoknya." Ucap Kushina cuek lalu membacakan kertas yang berisi kelompok-kelompok dengan mic. Murid yang merasa dipanggilpun maju kedepan.

(Author tulis kelompok yang ada Akatsukinya aja ya..)

Kelompok kelas 11 IPA 1:

 _Kelompok I_

 _Guru pembimbing: Uzumaki Kushina & Jiraiya_

 _Ketua Kelompok: Hyuuga Neji_

 _Anggota Kelompok: Uchiha Sasuke, Deidara, Hoshimiya Mashiro, Konan, Junko Aozora, Tsukishima Sumurbau (_ Ini typo pas Kushina nyebutin) _, Hidan, Pein, Junko Matsura, Sabaku no Gaara, Nara Shikamaru._

 _Kelompok II_

 _Guru pembimbing: Mitarashi Anko & Iruka_

 _Ketua Kelompok: Uchiha Itachi_

 _Anggota Kelompok: Tobi, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Agane Akaiyuki, Tenten, Akakaze Nia._

Kelas 11 IPS 2:

 _Kelompok I_

 _Guru pembimbing: Namikaze Minato & Hatake Kakashi_

 _Ketua Kelompok: Honzuki Suigetsu_

 _Anggota Kelompok: Juugo, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Uzumaki Karin, Inuzuka Kiba, Kankuro, Akasuna no Sasori, Hoshigaki Kisame, Temari, Yoshiko Nana, Sai, Matsuri, Uchiha Izumi._

 _.._

.

Setelah semuanya mendapat kelompok, Tsunade langsung nyuruh murid-murid untuk berkumpul di lapangan upacara sesuai kelompok masing-masing. Ketua kelompok dengan malas berjalan menuju gudang untuk mengambil tenda besar yang beratnya minta ampun.

Jam 10.40

"SEKARANG SAATNYA PERSEMBAHAN HIBURAN DARI KELOMPOK MASING-MASING! MINIMAL 2 HIBURAN PER KELOMPOK! TERSERAH MAU HIBURAN APA! KALIAN PUNYA WAKTU 15 MENIT BUAT BERPIKIR!" Ucap Tsunade pake toa dengan lantangnya.

Mari kita cek diskusi mereka..

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Kelompok I kelas 11 IPA 1

"Jadi kalian udah tau kita bakal nampilin apa?" Tanya Konan.

"Gimana kalo nanyi aja?" Bales Neji selaku ketua dan mendapat anggukan dari yang lain.

"Tapi siapa yang mau nanyi?" Tanya Mashiro bingung.

"Gimana kalo Shikamaru ama Sumurbau?" Usul Hidan.

"Bukannya nyanyi mereka berdua malah tidur sambil ngorok kali." Jawab Sasuke sambil ngelirik duo ngorok yang lagi tidur tenang dibawah pohon.

"Gimana kalo loe aja yang nyanyi Ao-chan?" Usul Gaara sambil ngelirik Aozora, bikin yang dilirik melotot.

"Apa? Nggak, nggak, nggak.. Gue gak mau!" Tolak Aozora.

"Ayolah Ao-chan.. Kalo bukan kamu siapan lagi?" Melas yang lain dengan mata _Puppy eyes from Orochi._

"Hah.. Oke deh _fine_.. Gue bakal nyanyi." Ngalah Aozora.

"Serius kalian mau Ao-chan yang nyanyi?" Kata Matsura ragu. Soalnya dia udah nebak apa yang bakal dinyanyiin adek sepupunya ini.

"Terus satu lagi apa?" Lanjut Aozora keki.

"Entahlah."

* * *

Kelompok II kelas 11 IPA 1

"Jadi kira-kira kita bakalan nampilin apa nih?" Tanya cewek berambut Pink Sakura.

"Gampanglah.. Yuki bisa tuh main gitar, terus berpuisi ajalah.. Naruto ama Hinata bisa tuh." Jawab Ino enteng dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Yuki, Naruto dan Hinata.

"Sip.. Kalo gitu kita nampilin entar dah.."

Hanya 1 menit kelompok ini sudah bisa memutuskan apa yang mau ditampilin. Bener-bener hebat.

* * *

Kelompok I kelas 11 IPS 2

"Ngg... _Guys?_ " Ujar Nana _sweatdrop_. Dia bener-bener capek ngeliat temen-temen sekelompok ini. Yah.. Mau gimana lagi coba? Dari ketua sampe anggota kagak ada satupun yang bener. Mau cek?

Karin, Juugo ama Zetsu lagi asik main kelereng.

Kisame lagi berenang di kolam ikan di taman sekolah.

Suigetsu lagi baca novel ' _Fifty Shade of Grey'_ di taman.

Kakuzu mah bukan apa lagi kalo bukan ngitung duitnya yang tercinta.

Kankuro ama Sasori lagi asik main berbie yang dibawa oleh Sasori.

Kiba, Sai dan Matsuri lagi baca hent*i.

Izumi lagi mandangin Itachi dari jauh.

Jujur saja, kalo Nana kagak biasa ama keadaan ini, dia pasti langsung berlari ke atap sekolah dan terjun dari sana. Ia bener-bener menyesal bisa masuk kelas ini.

 **TBC...**

Author: Halo maaf kalo kependekan dan garing soalnya inspirasinya udah habis. Oh iya, author masih kurang 2 OC cewek nih, apa kalian mau daftar? Baiklah terima kasih sudah membaca. Jangan lupa reviews dan share penpik ini ke medsos kalian. Akhir kata sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review Please :)**


	6. Hiburan dan Kemah

Author: Yo! Author disini. Kali inin saia tidak akan berpanjang lebar karena saya sedang tidak bersemangat.. Munking saia tidak akan sering update karena kesibukan disekolah. Terima kasih sudah mereview saia harap fic ini dapat banyak review sehingga terkesan ramai, mohon maaf saat ini saia tidak bisa membalas review kalian, dan mungkin saia tidak akan membuka pendaftaran OC lagi, jadi maaf OCmu tidak diterima.

Sesuai permintaan Namina Rin Rin, saia akan membuat daftar OC dan kelasnya.

 **Nama/Kelas**

 _Hoshimiya Mashiro/ XI IPA 1_

 _Junko Aozora/ XI IPA 1_

 _Tsukishima Sumurbau (Subaru)/ XI IPA 1_

 _Junko Matsura/ XI IPA 1_

 _Agane Akaiyuki/ XI IPA 1_

 _Akakaze Nia/ XI IPA 1_

 _Yoshiko Nana/ XI IPS 2_

 _Kozue Asha (Akan muncul nanti)/ XI IPS 2_

Akhir kata untuk kalian semua, Selamat Membaca!

Naruto punya Om Kishi

Pair: AkatsukixOC mungkin.

Warning: Rate diubah jadi T!

 **Akatsuki Jadi Murid Sekolah**

 **Chapter 05**

 **[Hiburan dan Kemah]**

Semua murid pada berkasak-kusuk gak jelas. Ada yang lagi ngerumpi, ngediskusi tentang hiburan, dan ada yang jualan, juga jualan kosmetik (pasti Itachi nih). Berbeda dengan guru-guru disana, mereka bukannya ngerencanain tentang kemah, mereka malah ngeDota rame-rame di ruang komputer. Yah.. Kalo bisa dibilang sekolah ini menduduki peringkat tertinggi sebagai sekolah tersableng di dunia.

Jujur saja, kalo kalian adalah salah satu orang yang memiliki kesalahan pada otak anda, kalian pasti cocok masuk sekolah ini. Loh kok malah OOT? Oke kita kembali ke topik.

15 menit pun akhirnya telah berlalu, para guru yang tadinya sedang asik main Dota 2 langsung kocar-kacir menuju lapangan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan gak penting aka kemah sekolah. Tapi sepertinya ada sebagian guru yang malah berlari ke kantin sekolah. Mungkin mereka lapar kali yak..

Akhirnya Maito Guy yang bisa disebut sebagai pengganti Tsunade yang kabur gak tau kemana larinya, naik ke panggung sekolah yang entah kapan sudah berdiri manis di ujung lapangan upacara. Melihat Guy mereka sudah naik panggung disertai dengan tiga guru lainnya yaitu Uzumaki Kushina, Hatake Kakashi dan Iruka, murid-murid langsung diam dan berbaris rapi (tapi duduk ngepor), kecuali Kakuzu tentunya. Dia malah jualan ciki, mijon, dan kacang.

"Tes-tes.." Ujar Guy sambil mengetuk-ngetuk mic dengan jari tengahnya. Seketika micpun berdenging hebat mengakibatkan orang yang mendengarnya merasa bahwa gendang telinga mereka pecah (tenang ini cuma merasa).

"Ehem.. Baiklah. INILAH SAATNYA UNTUK MENYAKSIKAN HIBURAN YANG PENUH SEMANGAT DAN PENUH GELORA (asmara) DARI TEMAN-TEMAN KALIAN YANG DIPENUHI MASA MUDA! YEAHHHHHHHHHH!" Teriak Guy sekenceng-kencengnya depan mic, untung saja para murid sudah menyiapkan penutup telinga yang dijual oleh Kakuzu sehingga gendang telinga mereka tidak pecah untuk kedua kalinya.

"Disini ada 3 juri yang akan menilai pertunjukan kalian. Hiburan yang paling bagus akan mendapatkan hadiah." Kata Guy dengan suara yang agak rendah sambil menunjuk 3 juri yang duduk manis di bagian samping kanan panggung. Setelah mendengar kata hadiah, para murid kembali berbincang-bincang membicarakan 'hadiah' yang dimaksud.

"HIBURAN PERTAMA DARI KELOMPOK SATU KELAS 11 IPA 1!" Teriak Guy kembali.

Aozorapun tanpa basa-basi langsung naik kepanggung dengan muka ragu-ragu. Dibelakang ada Konan yang dengan hebohnya menyoraki Aozora, sedangkan teman sekolompoknya langsung bilang "Bukan temen gua!"

Aozora langsung mengambil mic lalu menarik nafas panjang..

.

.

.

 _I never meant to call you out._

 _I've always seen behind your smoke and mirrors,_

 _Oh, sweetheart, please don't yell at me,_

 _It really isn't hard to see, the truth that's rotting underneath._

 _Why weren't you honest from the start?_

 _You know, I've always thought she must have liked you._

 _She's just a temptress, don't you know?_

 _She'll say she loves you, even though,_

 _she only wants to steal your soul._

 _I'll save you._

 _You said you'd always be my friend._

 _That we'd get married when we both got older,_

 _I'd never heard those words before,_

 _You made me long for something more,_

 _but then she tried to steal your love._

 _What's with that look?_

 _Do you really think I'm out of line tonight?_

 _Stop calling her name,_

 _If you play my game,_

 _She may just make it out alive._

 _I love you._

 _I'm not, asking much,_

 _just give me your heart,_

 _and put no one else above me,_

 _Go on, say you love me,_

 _Take my hand in yours and tell me that I'll_

 _always be the one,_

 _Without you, my life means nothing,_

 _So just say you love me tonight,_

 _And if you lie,_

 _This poor girl will have to die ..._

 _I'm sorry that I lost my cool._

 _As you can see here, I've been very busy._

 _I found her number in your phone,_

 _Asked her to meet me here alone,_

 _so we could talk, just one on one._

 _What's with that look?_

 _Do you really think I'm taking this too far?_

 _All you have to do, is swear that you'll be true,_

 _and I will let her go right now. ~_

 _Just don't lie._

 _No, I won't fall for this again_

 _I'll always see behind your smoke and mirrors._

 _I know you love me deep inside,_

 _You're simply caught up in her lie,_

 _So I will cut you free myself._

 _I'm not, asking much,_

 _just give me your heart,_

 _and put no one else above me,_

 _Please, just say you love me,_

 _Take my hands in yours and tell me that I'll_

 _always be the one,_

 _Without you, my life means nothing,_

 _So just say you love me!_

 _C'mon, what's the problem?_

 _Quit your crying, be a man,_

 _Surely, she couldn't mean THAT much,_

 _Let me give you my love,_

 _Take my soul, my heart and body,_

 _Yes, I give it all to you,_

 _And if you still won't accept it,_

 _You're gonna regret it,_

 _I hate to play these games,_

 _but you're driving me insane,_

 _Won't you tell me that you'll stay,_

 _Now that she's not in the way!_

Aozora selesai menyanyi, para murid lain langsung mendadak mengigil disko mendengar lagu yang disampaikan oleh Aozora. Yah.. Kalo bisa dibilang, Aozora itu salah satu tipikal cewek yang senang dengan hal-hal yang horror, gore, creepy, psikopat dan semacamnya.

"Jadi bagaimana pendapat anda, Kushina- _sensei_?" Tanya Guy sambil melirik Kushina. Kushina yang lagi asik war langsung salting gara-gara ditunjuk.

"Eh? Pendapatku ialah.." Kushina menarik nafas dan melanjutkan pendapatnya.

"Menurutku suaramu sudah cukup bagus. Itu saja." Sambung Kushina sambil tersenyum manis. Jujur saja, sebenernya Kushina sama sekali tidak mendengarkan Aozora.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu Kakashi- _sensei_?" Tanya Guy lagi sambil melirik Kakashi. Orang yang dilirik ternyata sedang tidur dengan tenangnya sambil bersandar dikursi bikin murid-murid _sweatdrop_.

"Iruka- _sensei_?" Kata Guy.

"Pendapat saya yaitu, suaramu sudah bagus, tapi jangan terlalu cepat nanyinya. Itu bukan lagu rap kan?" Ujar Iruka. Aozora mengangguk pelan. Akhirnya diantara 3 guru masih ada 1 yang normal.

"BAIKLAH! HIBURAN SELANJUTNYA!"

Pein kemudian naik panggung membuat para murid heran. Mau apa Pein? Jangan-jangan dia mau mempromosikan majalah maksiat miliknya lagi seperti kemarin pulang sekolah.

"Saya Pein.." Ujar Pein dengan suara sedih. Entah kenappa tiba-tiba ada alunan lagu menyedihkan dari belakang panggung sebagai penambah suasana.

"Saya lebih takut Konan daripada laba-laba." Lanjut Pein sambil menampilkan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Saya Pein.."

"Saya tidak pernah dihargai oleh anak buahku sendiri." Kata Pein lagi sambil menitikkan air mata. Entah karena apa tiba-tiba penonton termasuk juri ikut-ikutan sedih.

"Saya Pein.."

"Saya selalu dipukuli oleh Konan.." Mendadak murid yang sedang beersedih langsung menatap Konan dengan tatapan marah.

"APA?" Kata Konan keki sambil ngeuarin aura serem bikin yang lain langsung malingin muka.

"Saya Pein.."

"Saya selalu dinilai dari covernya..." Pein mengakhiri pertunjukkannya, disaat itu para murid pada nangis lebay sambil ingusan. Inilah kesempatan Kakuzu untuk jualan tisu.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hikss.. Itu menyedihkan sekali.." Kushina berkomentar sambil mengelap ingus dengan tisu.

"Krokkk... Krrrr..." Disaat ini Kakashi tetep aja masih asik molor.

"Kamu benar-benar pintaar berpuisi." Ujar Iruka yang keadaannya tidak jauh beda dari Kushina dan murid lainnya.

"Baiklah.. Srottt.. Mati kita saksikan persembahan dari kelompok berikutnya.. Huhuhu.." Sepertinya guru Guy juga ikutan sedih.

Persembahan pertama ialah pertunjukan gitar oleh Yuki bikin yang lain terlena. Akhirnya ada juga pertunjukan yang normal. Juripun juga perpendapat sama.

Persembahan kedua yaitu Hinata dan Naruto berpuisi di depan. Namun sayangnya pertunjukkan itu gagal karena saat berpuisi Naruto terpeleset sehingga menabrak Hinata. Akhirnya pasangan itu digotong ke UKS. Tentu saja disertai amukan dari Neji bikin acara itu berhenti sejenak.

"OKE! SELANJUTNYA DARI KELOMPOK SATU KELAS 11 IPS 2!" Teriak Guy setelah Neji berhasil diamankan.

Yang pertama aksi Sasori dan Kankuro main boneka berbie yang langsung disambit sepatu, sendal dan barang bawaan para penonton.

Yang kedua ialah adegan nyanyi yang dipersembahkan oleh Suigetsu.

"Tes.. OKE SEMUANYA HANDSS UP!" Seru Suigetsu didepan mic.

"YOOO!" Bales para penonton sambil mengangkat tangannya bikin para juri _sweatdrop._

"TEGANGAN CINTA TAK DAPAT DIHINDAR LAGI, KALA KUCOBA MENYAPAMU-"

"..ASTUTEEE!" Seluruh penonton ikut nyahut nanyian Suigetsu dengan penuh semangatnya sambil goyang-goyang gak jelas.

Tiba-tiba barbel yang dibawa Seuigetsu melayang dan menghantam kepala para juri (kecuali Kakashi).

"ANJ*IT! APAAN NIH MAKSUD LU NGELEMPARIN KITA BARBEL?!" Amuk Iruka sambil ngusap-ngusap benjol yang diakibatkan lemparan barbel.

"Gak goyang, barbel melayang.." Jawab Suigetsu sambil ketawa bahagia karena barbelnya tepat sasaran.

"Kau.."

"MURID KURANG AJAR!" Amuk Kushina layaknya auman macan bikin para penonton yang lagi ajeb-ajeb langsung diem matung.

"DASAR MURID GAK BERPENDIDIKAN! SINI KAMU! TELEN NIH BARBEL!" Lanjut Kushina ngamuk-ngamuk dipanggung sambil ngelempari barbel ke arah Suigetsu bikin yang dilempari berlari.

"Ampun _sensei~_ Saya cuma terbawa suasana.." Ujar Suigetsu sambil nangis gaje dan berlari dari kejaran Kushina sang macan tutul warna merah. Para penontonpun juga ikutan berlari panik karena tak mau kena hantaman barbel dari Sang Macan Tutul.

"Ngg? Kenapa ini?" Tanya Kakashi heran yang baru aja bangun sambil ngeliat-liat keadaan acara yang sudah kacau balau. Dan pengumuman untuk mengumumkan hiburan yang paling baguspun batal karena kekacauan itu.

 **Skip Time..**

Setelah kekacauan barusan, akhirnya acarapun kembali tenang dan berlanjut. Tsunade pun melanjutkan acara dengan melakukan upacara kegiatan kemah yang berlangsung selama 2 jam, bikin para murid terkapar pingsang dilapangan karena terlalu lama berdiri.

Setelah upacara selesai, seluruh murid diperintahakan untuk mendirikan tenda dan memasak. Ketua kelompokpun membagikan tenda kepada anggotanya yang bagian mendirikan tenda, sedangkan sisanya memasak. (A/N: Satu tenda dipakai berempat, satu kelompok dapat 3 tenda.)

Kita saksikan kelompok I kelas XI IPA 1

"Hoy lu tau gak cara masang nih tenda?" Tanya Hidan sambil mandangin tenda yang terkapar di atas tanah.

"Entah." Jawab Neji angkat bahu.

"Cih.. Ketua macam apa lu?" Bales Hidan.

"Nyari bala you?" Jawab Neji kesal sambil sok bahasa inggris. Akhirnya mereka berduapun bertengkar dan para murid yang lain yang seharusnya masang tenda malah bersorak.

"Konan, kalo mau masak nasi, nasinya dicuci dulu lah!" Kata Mashiro sambil nunjuk nasi yang udah siap dimasak tapi belom dicuci.

"Oh... Gitu ya? Maaf-maaf. Gue gak tau." Jawab Konan malu.

"Eh, Deidara! Itu buahnya dicuci donk!" Perintah Mashiro sambil nunjuk buah-buahan yyang sudah dikumpulkan.

"Iya-iya! Resek lu!" Gumam Deidara.

"APA LO BILANG?" Kata Mashiro sambil ngeluarin aura mau ngebunuh.

"Eh... Ng-nggak ada kok. Hehehe" Jawab Deidara sambil tertawa hambar.

"Woi Shikamaru! Sumurbau! Bantu donk!" Ujar Aozora marah-marah sambil menatap sebal duo kebo yang sedang tidur nyaman-nyaman di tenda yang akhirnya selesai didirikan.

"Bantu? Itu tidak ada didalam kamusku. Pergilah enkau wahai nona tua." Jawab Subaru.

 _Kretek.. Kretekk.._

Suara gretek-gretek muncul, bikin duo kebo itu langsung melek dan merasakan firasat buruk.

 _BUAKH.. DUAK.. PLAK.._

Mari kita berlanjut ke kelompok berikutnya.

Kegiatan dari kelompok 2 berlangsung dengan damai. Tidak ada kekacauan, tidak ada keributan. Semuanya aman, damai, tenang. Tapi semua berubah ketika Tobi menyerang..

"La.. La.. La.. Tobi sayang sekali.. Doraemon~~" Tobi bersenandung sambil ngebawa panci berisi air. Namun karena terlalu riang, ia jadi nggak hati-hati. Tobi pun tersandung batu mengakibatkan air yang dibawanya tumpah dan mengenai Tenten.

"TOBI!" Amuk Tenten.

"Maaf Tenten- _san_. Tobi nggak sengaja." Jawab Tobi takut.

"TIADA MAAF BAGIMU!" Bales Tenten sambil ngelempar senjata andalannya. Tobi yang tak ingin kena pun berhasil menghindar dan senjata itupun menancap mulus dikepala Itachi.

"TENTEN!" Amuk Itachi yang disertau shuriken yang menancap di kepalanya. Tentenpun juga ikut-ikutan masang muka takut.

" _Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu."_ Itachi mengluarkan jurus api. Namun sayangnya, api yang sebenarnya berniat membakar Tenten malah membakar tenda milik kelompok 1 dari kelas IPS 2. Anak kelas IPS 2 yang tadinya sibuk memasak langsung mengejar Itachi rama-ramai sambil membawa panci, pentungan, centong sayur, berbie, dan novel.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang yang bisa author bicarakan dari kegiatan ini.

Malampun tiba. Kebetulan saat itu makanan sudah jadi. Para muridpun langsung mengantri untuk mendapatkan makanan. Setelah puas makan, mereka diperintahkan tidur di dalam tenda.

"Waduh gue tidur dimana nih, un?" Tanya Deidara bingung. Dia nggak tau harus tidur dimana, soalnya tenda milik kelompoknya udah pada penuh. Kecuali tenda yang ditempati perempuan. Akhirnya mau tak mau Deidara harus tidur di tenda perempuan. Mari kita berdoa semoga Deidara tidak dilempari barang karena mencoba tidur disana.

"Permisi, un." Kata Deidara sambil menongolkan kepalanya ke tenda anak perempuan.

"Ngapain lu disini?" Tanya Konan parno. Jangan-jangan Deidara mau coba tidur disitu.

"Tenda yang lain udah pada penuh, jadi boleh nggak gue tidur disini, un?" Tanyya Deidara sambil ngeluarin _puppy eyes_ yang menjhijhikan dan menyilaukan.

"Tidak jangan mata itu! Baiklah kau boleh tidur disini." Jawab Aozora cuek.

"HOREEEE!" Teriak Deidara riang dan langsung nemplok dikasur paling pinggir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Preett.._

"Anjr*t! Deidara kentut!" Ujar Konan sambil nutup hidung.

"Iya nih! Deidara tentut!" Sambung Mashiro yang ikut-ikutan nutup hidung.

"KELUAR LU DARI SINI!" Amuk Aozora sambil nendang Deidara keluar dari tenda.

"TIDAK! TOLONG! KUMOHON! BIARKAN AKU MASUK!" Teriak Deidara yang mulai parno.

"BERISIK!" Amuk para murid yang terbangun karena teriakan Deidara. Deidarapun dibalas dengan dilempari barang-barang random.

 **TBC..**

Kali ini gak ada sambutan. Hari kedua akan muncul di chapter berikutnya. BTW jangan lupa reviews ya!


End file.
